The Gambler and The Lady
by SlackerDee
Summary: Eric Northman is a gambler by trade. One night he stops in Desire, Colorado on his way to California and the poker game that will change his life. Instead, he stops at a saloon and discovers that it is not the game that will change his life. Sookie/Eric
1. Chapter 1

**SPOV**

I knew as soon as I saw him that he would be trouble. I was taking a break, leaning against the mahogany bar and toying with a glass of deep amber colored whiskey, when he walked in. I wasn't drinking, I never drink when I sing, but it looked better to have a shot of whiskey in front of me than my preferred water. There I was, leaning against the bar, chatting with Sam, the barkeep and owner, when the double doors swung open.

Like always, I looked over, ever curious about who would stop in the Lucky Sevens Saloon. Most of the time it was just cowboys passing through on their way to find work at one of the numerous ranches or on their way south. Or it was one of the men from town. Not that those upstanding gentlemen would lower themselves to sample the...wares available, but they did stop in for a drink. No, it was the out of town cowboys that used the ladies that worked the saloon.

Dust rolled in, stirred up from the passing wagons and horses. Since it was dusk, the figure that stepped through was cloaked in shadows, making it hard to see any defining features, such as the cut of his jaw or how many times his nose had been broken and reset. I learned quickly that you never had to ask if the men who stopped by had had their noses broken —it was a question of how recently and whether a doctor tended to it. A hat, worn and dusty, was pulled low over his eyes, concealing his upper face more than the shadows. His boots made a soft thud against the hardwood. There was never a doubt in my mind that our new visitor was a male, after all, the good women of this town stayed clear of this fine establishment. As he stepped into the low hanging light, and his features became clear, I forgot how to breathe.

He was tall, much taller than any of the men in town. There was a rugged look, one that didn't just come from the dusty buckskin pants and dust stained white shirt he wore, one that came with knowledge of the real world and a rough life. The shirt reminded me of the ones that pirates wore — or at least the pirates I read about in the penny novels I sometimes bought from the general store. Over the shirt he wore a vest, again made of buckskin, with fringe over the chest. Slung low on his waist was a wide belt and tucked into a holster attached to the belt was a ivory handled Colt Peacemaker. I eyed the gun with caution, nibbling on my lower lip. The ease with which he walked, one hand hovering just above the gun, spoke in volumes. This was a man who spent a lot of time on his own, just him and his horse, and who knew how to use a gun.

My study of the stranger was interrupted by Sam, who moved in front of me. "Miss Sookie, it's time for you to sing again."

I started, my hand clenching around my glass. I blinked up at him. "Oh...sure thing, Sam. Thanks."

I pushed the still full glass back at Sam, gathered up my skirts and started for the small raised platform off to the side that served as a stage. Hoyt Fortenberry, the only one in this town who had an idea of how to play the piano, nodded at me from his spot at the glossy black piano. The piano was the only nice thing that Sam had bought in the recent years, so at least the music that went along with my singing didn't sound too bad. I stepped up on the platform and looked out at the scattered tables, noted that there weren't many patrons yet tonight. I had tried to convince Sam once that when things were slow, I shouldn't sing, but he said no, that if there were any patrons, I would sing.

I hated my life just about as much as one could. I wasn't made for this, it hadn't been my intention coming out west to sing in a saloon. If my family knew what I was doing to earn money, they'd be scandalized, even if I wasn't selling my body like some of the other girls here. They'd blame Bill Compton, and they'd be right.

I was a young idealistic 18-year-old when I met Bill Compton back in South Carolina. I had spent a majority of my life growing up on the plantation my grandparents owned, Bon Temps. When they died, my Daddy, a gambler by trade, lost the plantation in a big poker game. We Stackhouses went from being one of the richest families in Sweetwater, South Carolina to being one of the poorest. I had taken a job with the laundrywoman in town to earn a little extra coin for the family when I met Bill Compton.

He had swaggered into the laundry one day with a bag full of dirty clothes and a charming smile. He wooed me as much as possible in the short week he was in Sweetwater. He wore rich clothes and was always flashing money around. Said he did business out West and that was were he got his money. I had believed him. Tired of the poor life, longing for the decadence I had once had, I let him sweep me off my feet, ignoring the warnings from my momma and brother, Jason.

When Bill left, so did I. I married the man in a quick ceremony by my pastor, Archibald Green. Momma had come and was the only one of my family who did. I still remember the sight of her weeping as we left, the worn cotton of her gown covering her face. I wished I had listened to her when she said that Bill would give me nothing but heartache.

I learned quick enough that Bill's business was gambling. Two years after running off with him, we arrived in Desire, Colorado. I learned then something I should have realized sooner. Bill won so much because he cheated. He might have gotten away with it, except he forgot that he had been to Desire before and cleaned up at the poker tables at the Lucky Sevens. Sam, and a few others he'd swindled, remembered him and not so fondly. Our first night here, Bill was down on his luck and tried his old cheating bit to win. He lost, not just the game but his life. Sam shot him when he caught Bill with a card up his sleeve. Not even the sheriff blamed him.

When I learned that as his widow, I was responsible for Bill's debt I was beside myself. I had no money because all that we had Bill had lost at the game. So Sam gave me a choice: I could either sing at the saloon or I could earn the money on my back. I was a lady born and bred so I chose singing. It was the lesser evil. Sure I had to dress like a tart in low cut dresses that threatened to spill my ample bosoms out at the slightest movement, in vivid colors that no lady would wear, and face paint that I hated, but at least singing was honest. I had been here for two years now. No longer the naive 18-year-old, I had matured into a nicely jaded 22-year-old woman and I was looking for a way out. My debt was paid off, but I still worked as a singer to save the money needed to take a stagecoach to San Diego, California, where my brother Jason had relocated. Last I heard of him, thanks to my mother, he had purchased a farm with orchards and worked as a farmer.

As Hoyt warmed up on the piano, I scanned the room one last time. As my eyes landed on the bar, I saw the stranger glancing at me. It was unnerving the way his eyes, the color of the sky on a clear day, never drifted from my face. It was if he was memorizing every inch of my body and I shifted nervously. Then in a gesture that surprised me, he tipped his hat to me and smiled slowly. My knees went weak at the sight. A tingle in my belly, one that I hadn't felt since I first met Bill, scared me.

I forced myself to look away from him, to focus on what I was getting paid to do. Without the money I earned tonight, I'd never get out of Desire. I nodded to Hoyt, took my position, smiled my prettiest smile at the other men in the room, and at the first chords from the piano, opened my mouth and started singing a little ditty about a man named Coleman Smitty and his six-shooter he called Honey.

**EPOV**

I was tired and more than ready for a nice shot of whiskey and a bath. After three days on my steed, I rode into Desire with little more than finding a steady stool and the slow burn of whiskey down my throat on my mind. I got that and a whole lot more, all wrapped up in the delectable body that was Sookie Stackhouse.

My back hurt, my ass hurt, and my horse was tired. If it was one thing I couldn't tolerate it was letting Sheriff, my horse, getting tired and weak. I need that shot of whiskey, a room, a bath, and a card game. I found a place where I could get two out of four and it was my first stop.

Though I came to the saloon with whiskey on my mind, I knew a card game was in my future. I was low on greenbacks and if I wanted to make that big poker game in California, I'd have to make some more. Desire, from what I could see riding in, wasn't much of a town, but then again, nothing was much of a town. The Colorado Gold Rush had little towns popping up all over the place. The only good thing about these towns was the gamblers. They poured in looking for a quick score and then left. I figured I could settle down here for a few weeks, raise some cash, then be on my way, just like any other traveling gambler.

I rode down what must have been the main street and glanced at the storefronts. It was pretty much what I expected. A general store, a dressmakers, a post office, and a hotel lined one side of the street. The saloon, the jail, and a diner sat opposite. There were more buildings further up the street, but my attention was solely focused on the saloon.

I brought Sheriff to a stop in front of the saloon, dismounted, and tied him to the post located there. I shook the dust from my coat, adjust my belt, making sure that the handle of my gun was where I could grab it easily, and strode through the swinging double doors. The smoke and smell of alcohol hit me first, the smell of every saloon I'd ever been in. I scanned the room with sharp eyes, picking out each exit and where each table was. Then I looked at the bar and saw the woman that would change everything.

She was dressed in red and black velvet that dipped low over her breasts and cut high in the skirt, revealing a long expanse of creamy white leg, leaned against the bar, playing with a glass of whiskey while talking to the barkeep. She had long blonde hair the color of wheat turned gold in the sun that spilled over one shoulder in tight ringlets. Kohl lined her eyes, making the deep blue color vivid against her porcelain skin, and red stained her cheeks and lips.

Just like every other woman in every other saloon. Except… There was something about her that didn't belong. The way she stood, aloof and distant, setting herself apart from the working gals. I watched as her eyes landed on me, darted down to look at my gun. Caution was written all over her face, from the way her eyes flicked between my face and my gun and how she nibbled on her lower lip. She reeked of innocence, which made no sense for a woman who was in a saloon, dressed as a temptation for men like myself. A temptation I wanted to sample.

The barkeep, a husky man with tousled hair that was neither red nor blonde, but a mixture of both, spoke to her and she nodded, pushing away her glass before making her way to the platform by the piano. So she was the singer. This should be interesting. I took off my hat, slapping it against my hip to shake off the dust as I made my way to the bar. I eased into a stool, motioned to the barkeep and ordered a glass of whiskey. It was served up quickly and I took it. The first sip burned its way down my throat and I shuddered. Looking at the amber liquid in my glass, I glanced at the barkeep. "Quality stuff."

"Only the best for the Lucky Sevens," answered the man with an easy smile. "Nice gun you got there."

I ran a thumb over the handle. "Yes, it is. There ain't no law against carrying a gun in this town is there?"

"Nope, just don't go shooting up the townsfolk and you'll be fine," the man said. "Just passing through?"

"Maybe." I replied slowly. I gestured towards the poker tables. "The games good here?"

"Mostly. You a gambler?"

I nodded. "Yes, mostly. The hotel good?"

"Well it ain't fancy, but it's decent. I'm Sam Merlotte and I own this place." Sam offered his hand.

I took it and gave it a polite shake. "Northman."

I was going to ask some more questions when I heard the piano. I spun to watch the woman. I wasn't expecting much. After all, most songbirds who sing in saloons weren't that good, but I was surprised when she opened her mouth. It was like listening to an angel. I held my glass and leaned back, just listening.

"She's good," I said absently.

"Yes, she is. She's one reason why the Sevens does good business. Best investment I've made in years, even if it was unintentional," Sam said proudly.

I shrugged. "Whatever you say, friend. She just sing, or does she do more?"

He gave me a narrowed look. "She sings. Sookie there is a lady."

I gave a disbelieving snort. "Right, a lady working in a saloon. That's the best joke I've heard in weeks."

"No jokes, but if you don't believe me, ask her yourself," Sam said with a wry smile.

I looked at him questioningly and got the feeling that he was setting me up for something. I sipped the whiskey again, noting that in the time that passed while talking to Sam, the tables had filled up and several games were going. The woman on stage, Sookie he called her, had sung several songs and was now singing something with some bounce in it. The whores had come downstairs and were making their rounds.

Night had fallen completely and the saloon started to get busy. I finished my whiskey, slapped a coin on the bar for payment, gave Sookie one last look, and left. I wanted to get a room at the hotel and a bath before coming back and getting a feel for the poker tables. Outside, I noticed some torches burning for light and untied Sheriff. Leading him I headed to the hotel. I figured that I'd be about an hour before making it back to the saloon.

I got my room, paid for a week and ordered a bath. While that was being prepared, I took Sheriff down to the blacksmith and paid for his stabling for a week as well. When I got back to the hotel room, a large metal tub was waiting for me, filled with steaming hot water I bathed quickly, even though I wanted to relax and let the warmth sooth away the aches in my muscles. I changed into my more dressier clothes — black pants, crisp white shirt, black neck tie, and black leather boots—, and made note to take my dirty ones to the laundry tomorrow. I checked my gun, which I always carried loaded, fastened the belt around my waist once more, and headed back to the saloon. Not only did I want a card game, I wanted a woman, one woman in particular. Sookie.

Sam might have said that Sookie was just a singer, but I knew better. He probably said that just to drive up her price. If she was as good in bed as she was at singing, it would be worth the extra gold. I was feeling pretty confident as I strolled back into the saloon, not at all surprised to see that it was busier than it had been when I left. Several card games were going on and I gave the players a quick glance, judging their skill. None of them were professionals, as I was, and it seemed that they played more to pass the time than to make money. I'd have to be careful here when I did play. Didn't want to stir up trouble with the locals.

I made my way to the bar, giving the stage a glance to see if Sookie was still there. She wasn't so I scanned the room again to locate her. I don't know why I fixated on her, except for out of all the loose women in the saloon, she was the prettiest. I found her leaning over a table where a poker game was being held, singing to an old man with a long beard. Her blue eyes twinkled as she sang about a pretty lass who lost her way home to the old man and I could tell from his grin that he appreciated her attention.

I leaned against the bar and waited patiently for the barkeep to make his way to me. As I looked up and down the bar, taking in the faces I saw and memorizing them, I saw something that startled me just a bit. At the end of the bar, a petite woman was chatting with Sam. She had long honey blonde hair she wore pulled back in a braid. A worn hat sat on top of her head, giving her a mannish look. She wore what seemed to be the standard wear for cowboys, buckskin pants, white shirt, and a worn jacket. Strapped around her waist was a gun belt, with the gun angled for easy grabbing should she need it. It wasn't that she was a woman that surprised me. Out here in the wild you often saw women who dressed like men. It was the shiny silver star pinned to her shirt that startled me.

She was the law? When Sam made his way down to me, I ordered a beer instead of whiskey. Lifting the glass when it was served, I gestured towards the woman at the bar. "Whose that?"

Sam followed my gesture and grinned. "That there is Pam, our sheriff."

I blinked, astonished by this news. "You have a woman as sheriff?"

Sam nodded and mopped up a spill with the towel that had draped over his shoulder. "Yessir we do. Pam there took over the office when her brother, the previous sheriff, was shot by a gang that rode through about two years ago. She's a good sheriff and we are lucky to have her."

"But she's a woman." I protested.

"She gets the job done." was all that Sam said and I saw that he was offended by my remark. I've learned that sometimes, in small towns like this, the locals defended each other fiercely to outsiders. I didn't care to see a woman in a position such as the Sheriff, but I'd keep my mouth shut, for now. It paid to get along with the locals.

"Sam, a whiskey please." came a melodic voice from my side.

I stiffened just a little. I knew that voice, though I had only heard it when she was singing. I turned to see the singer standing right beside me, fanning herself with a intricate lace fan. I stared at her for so long, memorizing the curves of her body, that she turned and gave me an arched look. "Something I can help you with, sir?"

Yes, you can allow me to take you up to one of the private rooms and show you what it means to be with a real man, not some wayward cowboy whose only interest is seeing to his own needs. You can let me lick you, suck you, touch you until you liken me with God. You can scream my name over and over until it is the only word you remember. You can promise to be mine, and only mine, until I get tired of you, if I ever get tired of you. I had no idea where that last thought came from, except I wanted it to be true. I wanted Sookie like I'd never wanted a woman before. I wanted to brand her as mine just from hearing her sing.

I tilted my hat back and gave her a charming grin that has never failed me before when it came to women. "Well, I think there is. How about you and I take a trip upstairs to your room where I can find out if you sing as well under a man as you do on stage?"

I knew almost immediately that I had made a mistake by the way Sookie's face turned bright red from embarrassment and anger. Sam was laughing behind the bar and it seemed all activity in the saloon had stopped when I made my offer. A dainty white fist plowed into my face before I could make another offer, one that wasn't so crude. My head snapped back and pain exploded, centering on my nose and spreading outward.

I yelped and cupped a hand over my nose, which had begun to bleed. Sookie was glaring at me hotly as the blood poured between my fingers. "What the hell was that for?" I demanded, my words coming out garbled.

"For the insult, sir," Sookie said tartly, snatching up the glass of whiskey Sam offered. "If you want a whore, go buy one. Disgusting pig."

With that, she turned, the whiskey sloshing over the rim of the shot glass, and stalked off. I was left there, bleeding and bewildered, to watch as she went back to the poker game she had been watching. I looked at Sam, who offered me a cloth to staunch the bleed.

"What did I say?" I inquired, much to the amusement of those around me. Instead of answering, Sam just laughed, as did all the other patrons who were at the bar, including the lady sheriff. I held the cloth to my nose and watched Sookie as she flounced back to the poker table. It occurred to me that Sam had been telling the truth. Sookie might sing, but she did not take part in any other traditional saloon girl activities. That presented a challenge and I loved challenges. Suddenly I was glad that I had stopped in Desire, it was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Yay! Chapter two! I forgot this last chapter, but many, many thanks to my beta, BellaWriter7. Without her help and suggestions, this story wouldn't be nearly as good as it is. If you aren't reading her story, Healing Blood, I highly suggest you do. It's the Sookie and Eric we wanted in DITF, at least, I think so. I also want to thank my ex, who gave me some gun tips. He doesn't read SVM fanfic, but still, it saved me some time and trouble. Enough of my babbling, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SVM. I'm just playing with them, like play-doh. I shape and mold them to my liking and stick them in fun situations.**

**The Gambler and The Lady**

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV**

I watched Sookie lean over the shoulder of an elderly man at one of the poker tables as I held the cloth to my nose. I couldn't believe that little filly had given me a bloody nose. Now, I was no stranger to violence. I had been born to violence, the son of a bank robber. My father was a harsh man who only came around when he was on the run from the law. When he was around, he took his rage of being tracked by marshals out on my mother. I can't remember how many times I'd seen her weeping in bed with a black eye or bruises. I left home when I was 15, making my way with the cards.

I was already a fair hand at cards when I left home. It was the one good thing that bastard of a father taught me, and I got better once my survival depended on it. It'd been a tough row to hoe at first. I'd had my runs of bad luck. But they taught me to be smart. I learned to use a gun, and I got to be a pretty good shot, which came in handy when I was in a slump. Seemed there was always some rich man traveling west who needed some hired muscle, and I was happy to oblige. That was pretty easy money right there, but I kept going back to gambling. The cards, they loved me, even when they hated me.

The old man leaned back as Sookie rested her hands on his shoulder, his cards held protectively to his chest. That move told me that he didn't trust the ones he played with, probably with good reason so I marked those faces in my memory. Her hands, red and swollen, squeezed the man's shoulders in a comforting gesture. How was it that someone with dainty hands and a kind heart packed such a wallop of a punch?

In all my 30 years in and out of saloons, I'd been punched plenty. But never by the likes of the proper Miss Stackhouse . The only women I'd ever see punch a man were the tough whores in big cities or ones like the lady sheriff of Desire. Sookie did not look like the type who settled things with her fists. She also didn't seem like the type who made her living in a saloon. So many contradictions wrapped up in a pretty little bundle of blonde.

A man moved up beside me and offered me a whiskey. "Want me to look at that nose for ya?" He had a hard northern accent so he wasn't from around here. I gingerly lowered the cloth and touched my nose, hissing with pain. Only after that did I look at the man who offered to look at my nose. He was a tall man, but not as tall as me. His hair was a pale blonde, as if he spent his time in the sun. His eyes were a light blue that twinkled with amusement as he gazed down at me behind a pair of small spectacles. He was dressed in a crisp black suit with a burgundy vest, a gold chain tucked into a vest pocket. "Who are you?"

The man offered me his hand. "Doctor Niall Brigant."

I swiped my hand over the cloth to wipe away any blood and shook his hand. "Northman and no, I don't believe that I'll be needing your services. Doesn't feel broken." Niall gave my nose a careful look. "Doesn't look broken."

"I've had worse." I said even though breathing through my nose stung sharply. I took the whiskey sitting in front of me and tossed it back. I planned on getting drunk enough to forget this evening. I'd made one hell of an impression with the locals and getting drunk couldn't make it worse.

"A man like you, I imagine that you have," replied the Doc and then he gave me a conspiratorial look. "But never by a woman, right?"

I shrugged. "I've seen many things over the years. I will admit that I was surprised by her reaction to my offer."

Doc Brigant leaned against the bar. "Why should that surprise you?" I gave him a look that clearly stated, 'Are you kidding me?' Just what kind of games were these people playing? A saloon singer who was not a whore? Locals who didn't find it all that shocking that my advances were rejected by Sookie? This town was crazy, none of it made sense. Obviously they were cut from a different cloth than the rest of the country.

"Women who work in saloons don't usually turn down a customer," I stated dryly.

"You've never met a woman like Miss Sookie before. She might work in a saloon, but she is not your average saloon gal," the doctor said with a laugh. "Sam warned you didn't he?"

"He said that she was a lady." I snorted, and winced at the pain. "I've heard that before. Give the gal the illusion of being proper and unattainable to drive up the price." I said mildly, amused when his back stiffened and his eyes flashed.

"Sookie _is_ a lady, born and bred."

"The ladies I've met would never be caught dead in a saloon, much less working in one." I shrugged. I couldn't say why I was interested in Sookie's story, but after hearing from two people that she was a lady, I wanted to know more. You just didn't run into people like this. I could understand why Sam and Sookie would insist that she was a lady, after all it was just business, But the doctor? Did he get a cut of whatever Sookie made? Was he the one who brought Sookie to the saloon to work?

"Desire is not your usual town." Doc said. "And Sookie's not your usual lady."

I laughed. I just couldn't help myself. I laughed until I was almost doubled over and my nose hurt again. My laughter was drawing the attention of everyone in the place so I struggled to control myself. When I finally stopped laughing, I looked at the Doc. "Not your usual town? You have a woman sheriff. I'd say you're a world apart."

"Yup. Pam's unique, too." He chomped a cigar between his teeth and narrowed his eyes at me. "You'd do well to remember that." He smiled and blew smoke in my face.

I swirled the whiskey around in the glass. "Is that a warning, Doc?"

Niall laughed and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "I think we understand each other."

I lifted the glass and poured the last of the whiskey into my gullet considering his words as I watched Sookie, who was leaning against a table and watching the Doc, worry in her eyes. Clearly he had some sort of affection for Sookie, otherwise he would not be so quick to jump to her defense. A doctor who favored a singer… Maybe that was why she didn't take customers? Just the thought of Sookie involved with an old man like Doc Brigant made me shake with rage. I swallowed and the whiskey burned a path to my gut. I coughed. Where had that come from? I barely knew the girl but I already knew that I wanted no one touching her but me.

I set the the empty glass down and looked around. Sookie, who had been talking to a group of men at a poker table, was gone. When had she slipped out? And more important, where had she gone? And who with? Frowning, I pushed away from the bar and headed towards the swinging double doors. Halfway there, someone stepped into my path. It was Pam, the lady sheriff.

I hooked my fingers in my belt and studied her. She was petite, which made me wonder just how good she was with the gun strapped to her side. She'd have to be real good to compensate for her lack of height. I didn't pay attention to her physical appearance. She just didn't appeal to me like that, though I did note that her eyes were just a few shades darker than mine. This was a woman who knew how to handle herself. She held herself with authority, hands resting comfortably on her hips as she studied me under the brim of her hat. Self-confidence and control radiated off her and I had a feeling that not all it came from the badge pinned to her shirt.

"Sheriff." I said politely, raising my fingers to tip my hat towards her even as I looked over her head to see if I could spot Sookie.

"How's your nose?" she asked with a grin.

I narrowed my eyes at her, causing her to chuckle. My nose was going to be the talk of the town for weeks. I would go down in town history as the fella who got decked by the saloon singer. A _lady_ of a saloon singer. "Just fine. Barely even stings."

"That's a big ole lie if I've ever heard one," she snorted. "I'm the one who taught Sookie how to punch so I know it hurts."

"Maybe I'm just made of tougher stuff than you locals," I replied dryly, arching a brow. So she taught Sookie to punch? Interesting.

Sheriff Pam's eyes raked down my body and I got the distinct impression that this filly was in the market even if Miss Sookie was not. My lips curved up in a slow smile and I watched her steadily. She may not be my Sookie, and she might be a woman with a hell of a left hook, if her pupil was any example, but she was a woman, and I was an admirer of their kind. Her gaze shifted back to my face.

She held my gaze unflinchingly, which earned respect from me as I was used to men taking one look at me and backing away. I held my ground as she took two steps closer, leaving inches between us, and tilted her head back, a slight smirk on her lips."You are definitely not made like the locals, I'll give you that. Let me just give you a piece of advice on how things go on here in Desire. We are a good town, good people. We don't have trouble here and we don't want trouble, you understand? Watch your step around here and we'll get along just fine."

I sucked my teeth and looked past her. Another warning. Either these people took their peace seriously, or they were upset with me for upsetting the little blonde singer. Being a gambling man, I put my money on the singer. She was still looking at me when I glanced back down at her, waiting for some kind of reply. I gave her a quick nod. "I'm just here for the cards, Sheriff. I'll be moving on in a few weeks."

Pam nodded and patted me on the chest once before stepping back. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

She turned and walked away, heading over to the stage and piano. I followed her movements and saw Sookie was back and preparing to sing. When had she come back into the room? I didn't see her re-enter, just like I didn't see her leave. Was she a fantasy? I watched as Sookie leaned down and her breasts strained against the low cut fabric of her gown. I shifted as I felt myself go hard. No woman has ever had that kind of affect on me. Usually it took more than just a teasing glimpse of breasts to make me hard. There was no question about it, I had to have Sookie in my bed, if only to get her out of my system.

Sookie leaned down to hear something Pam said and then she looked at me, blue eyes narrowed. I had no idea what the sheriff said, but it put a fire in the pretty little blonde's eyes. I kinda liked it. I smiled slowly at Sookie and tipped my hat to her as I winked. Well that stoked the fire real well. Sookie straightened and glared at me before turning to say something to the man at the piano. He started to play a jaunty . I watched as Sookie opened that perfect mouth and sang.

I was on my way out but suddenly I found myself bellying up to a poker table and settling in for the duration. Her voice. It was Miss Sookie's voice. I absently took my cards but kept my attention on Miss Sookie and the way her breasts rose and fell with each note.

With great effort, I turned back to my cards. I was going to have to learn to block out her voice if I wanted to make any money. It was a tough battle, tougher than the hand I'd been dealt. Maybe that was Sam's game: he had Sookie distract the players, making it easier for his men to win. It wouldn't be the first time I saw a set up like this. As much as I liked the sound of her voice, I didn't come this far to let a pretty face and perfect body distract me from winning my game.

**SPOV**

Over the years, I had become very good at singing and watching the patrons at the saloon without forgetting the words of my songs. So I was able to sing, a bright smile on my face as I moved around the stage, and watch Northman as he sat and played poker. It figured that he was a gambler. I knew there was something about him I didn't like, even before he dishonored me with his offer. Gamblers, the whole lot of them, needed to be tossed off a mountain.

As I sang and watched the tall gambler, I thought about what Pam told me right before I took the stage. She'd warned Northman to leave me be. She also complimented me on my efficient right hook. I was glad for the praise but my hand still hurt. Doc had taken a look at it during my break and thank goodness nothing was broken. It would be sore for a few days. I blamed Northman for that, of course. He had a face like a rock. I was lucky that Pam found it so amusing instead of hauling me off to the jail for the night for causing a ruckus. Friend or not, Pam upheld the law.

I spent the rest of the evening singing and making rounds throughout the room. Sam liked for me to circle the tables and make sure that the players were happy. I steered clear of Northman's table, though-not because I wanted to but because Sam ordered it. He seemed to think either I wouldn't be able to control my temper or Northman wouldn't be able to control his mouth. Both options ended with my knuckles meeting his whisker-covered face. Couldn't say I blamed Sam. I kinda thought that way too.

I leaned over the shoulder of Old Man Bellefluer, whiskey in one hand, the other on his shoulder. I liked the old man, who came in the saloon two or three nights a week. He was kind of addled in the mind and made his money doing odd jobs around the town, including cleaning up the saloon when it closed down for the night. He wasn't very smart and the ride to Denver was too much to him, so he didn't keep his money in a bank. Each night he came in, he'd pick a table to play at and gamble away a small amount of money. Sometimes he won, but mostly he didn't. Tonight he was down by a dollar, which to him, was a lot. Poor sap.

I patted his shoulder and offered him my whiskey. "Why don't you take this, Mr. Bellefluer. Maybe it will bring you some luck."

He grinned up at me, revealing several missing and broken teeth. "Thank you, Miss Sookie, you are a good gal, you know. A good gal."

I pressed the glass into his hand and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you think so. You have a good game, alright? Don't lose all your money."

He laughed as I walked over to the bar. It was time for me to head to the boarding house that I made my home. It was run by Hoyt's mama, Mrs. Fortenberry, who at first did not want me living there. It took a good deal of persuasion to convince her that I was not some harlot and that I would not disgrace her good name. The old bat. Hoyt didn't live with his mama, thank God. If he had, there was no way I'd be living there. I did not need the rumors that would follow me if I lived in the same house as the man who played the piano while I sang.

When I passed Sam, he asked me to come in early the next afternoon. I agreed to, even though I didn't know why he'd want me in early. My hours didn't start until late afternoon, when business picked up. During the day, the only people who came into the saloon were the die hard drinkers and gamblers. Desire might be a small town, but we were on the way to the gold mines, so we got our fair share of vagrants and gamblers. I ducked into the small storeroom behind the bar and collected my heavy shawl. I wrapped it tight around me. It was not just protection against the chill in the night air. My clothes as a singer was rather revealing and walking around outside without the protection provided by Sam was dangerous.

I waved to several of regulars and stepped outside. The cool night air chased away the scent of smoke and whiskey and I took a good, long breath. The road was quiet, the only sound from the saloon behind me as I started walking towards the lamp hanging outside the boarding house at the edge of town. It was late, past midnight, and the town was asleep. Though my steps were brisk, I did take my time strolling down the road. I treasured these moments and drank in the quiet. The sky was a clear inky black, the stars twinkling far above. The moon was just a sliver in the sky, barely even noticeable.

There was a sound behind me and I froze mid-step, my heartbeat increasing. Suddenly the quiet didn't seem so peaceful. The shadows were deeper, scarier. My hand trembled as I slipped it into the small pocket sewed into the skirt of my singing gown. My fingers wrapped around the cold steel of a small derringer. The gun was a gift from Pam, who said that if I was going to walk the streets at night I should have some sort of protection. She drilled me in shooting until my aim was passable. Of course, being a derringer, it was almost useless unless someone was right in front of me.

With the reassurance of the gun in my hand, I clenched the shawl to me tighter and started back towards the boarding house, picking up my pace. I wanted to get home and into the safety of the house. Mrs. Fortenberry left the door unlocked for me, though she didn't like it. She also had a habit of staying awake until I got in. Something about making sure I didn't bring anyone back with me. Bitter old lady. I would have felt guilty about thinking badly about the woman who opened her home to me but the sounds behind me picked up. Someone was following me.

Heart in my throat, I whirled as I wrestled the derringer out of my pocket. "Whose there?"

Like silk floating on air I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again. "You should put that toy down before someone gets hurt."

Northman. For half a second I thought about screaming, knowing that it would just be seconds before someone came out of the saloon to see what was going on. But for some reason I paused. Blame it on curiosity. I wanted to know why he was after me. If he thought that he'd talk me into going to his room with him, he had another think coming. "Why are you following me?"

"Why don't you put the gun down first, little lady?" He stepped into the faint light provided by flame flickering at the boarding house. We were a hundred feet away and close enough that I thought I might make it if I decided I had to run. Even if I didn't make it, since I had no idea how fast Northman was, one good scream would break the silence of the night and bring everyone who was awake into the streets. Pam was still at the saloon and she would not shy away from running into danger if a woman screamed.

I kept the small gun aimed at him. "Take another step and I'll shoot you."

He laughed-actually laughed-at me. "Sweetheart, that little toy you got there won't do much to me at this distance."

I shrugged, the shawl slipping down my shoulders. "Oh I don't know, it might do something, if I aim at the right spot." I shifted my aim lower, aiming for the part that all men were proud of. He actually winced, which I found immensely satisfying.

Now, you don't want to do that." Northman said cautiously.

"Why not? You are following me after I clearly refused your advances. Not a soul in this town would blame me," I said with a grim smile.

Northman eyed me. "You are one strange woman."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked crossly. Never before I had I been called strange. I've been called lots of other names, plenty of them nasty, but never strange. What did it mean exactly, to be strange?

"Just that you are supposedly a lady, who works in a saloon, and you carry a toy gun. Also, proper ladies would not aim a gun at a gentleman's manhood for simply seeing her safely home." He laughed.

Fire burned through my veins at that. My lips twisted into a scowl and I shook the gun at him. "You don't know me, buddy, so you shouldn't judge me. I _am_ a lady, thank you very much. I work in a saloon because I don't have a choice. And I carry a toy gun, as you put it, because it is the only protection I have. As for a gentleman, well, when I see one, then I will lower my gun."

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses there, young miss," Northman said and he took two steps closer. I could see his eyes twinkling at me and my stomach got that tingly feeling again when I saw just how pale those blue eyes were. I had never seen such a beautiful shade of blue on a man before.

"My horses are just fine, Mr. Northman," I tugged my shawl back up around my shoulders and gripped the gun harder, feeling the steel bite into my palm. "I'm tired, I've been on my feet all night, I stink of smoke and booze and some showboating stranger took me for a whore. So you'll excuse me if I'd like to put this night to bed. And now look at you —keeping me out here in the cold even though I turned down your advances." I finally lowered the gun. My arm was tired, almost shaking from being held in one position for so long, and, besides, I figured if he was going to try something, he'd have done it already.

"I'm out here in the cold because I wanted to apologize. I meant no offense." His tone was soft.

"The hell you didn't." I countered, losing control of my temper. "You were told that I don't do the things that the other girls do. Yet you still had to try, which tells me that you didn't believe Sam, who had no reason to lie to you. So yes, you did mean to offend me, because all you were thinking about was that thing between your legs."

"You are awfully crude for a lady," he said, completely ignoring what I had said.

That did it. Sure, I might have been a little bit crude, but I was just that tired. My mama would have had my head for speaking like that. A lady wasn't supposed to talk about a man like that, but I had been married. I knew about men and what they wanted. Plus I worked in a saloon. I might not work upstairs, but I'd be stupid not to know what went on up there.

"Maybe I'm just different from the ladies you know. Though, I'd be surprised if a man like you knew what a lady truly was." I turned away from him and looked back. "But none of that is my concern. Good evening, Mr. Northman."

The only warning I had was the whisper of air moving behind me and his hand closed around my upper arm. Before I knew it, he had spun me around and pulled me tight against his chest. I raised my hand to shove and met solid flesh that was warm under my hand. I stared up at him, amazed at how intense his gaze was and the way his hair fell forward to frame his face. I was used to seeing men with long hair, but never with hair that looked so soft and silky, or that shade of blonde. Suddenly nervous, I licked my lips.

I had no idea what was going on in his head, but I could read his intent. I opened my mouth to protest, to tell him off, when his lips covered mine. He tasted of whiskey and never before had whiskey tasted so good. All the fight went out of me and the gun fell from my hand as I gripped his shirt. I whimpered as his tongue brushed over my lower lip and it wasn't a whimper of protest. I pressed into him, felt his body against mine and felt like I was on fire. My hands were halfway to his neck when I heard laughter behind him. That brought me back to myself and I shoved against him. He wasn't expecting it and stumbled back.

I stood there, panting hard, and raised a hand to my lips. They were swollen and sensitive. My chest heaved as I dragged breath into my lungs and stared at Northman. He stared back at him, just as shaken as I was. In that moment, that one kiss, there was so much passion that it had threatened to consume me. Not even Bill had affected me like that. Northman took a step towards me and I shook my head at him, unable to speak. I turned and rushed towards the boarding house, more confused than I had ever been. Northman did not follow and I was grateful. If he had, I would have given myself to him just to feel that burn he created within me again.

I opened the door to the boarding house and turned, halfway into the house. Northman stood in the center of the street, staring at me. I couldn't see his eyes, but I felt his stare and his desire. Then, in a gesture that made me bite my lip, he bowed and swept his hat off in a gallant gesture. I scowled at him and stepped fully into the house, closing the door behind me. I leaned against it, giving into my laughter, trying to keep quiet and not wake the others in the house. That kiss sure was unforgettable but I had no idea what it meant for my future. I wasn't sure I wanted to know because I had a feeling that Northman was going to put a big kink in my plans to leave Desire.

I saw Mrs. Fortenberry coming out of the drawing room to stare at me. I'm sure I was a sight to see, disheveled and laughing. I straightened up and smiled at her. She glowered as I made my way up the stairs and to the little room I paid for monthly. She obviously thought that I had finally slipped and took part in the seedier aspects of the saloon. Little did she know how close I had come. Heaven knows what would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted. I might have —would have— broken my cardinal rule. Never get involved with a gambler. Suddenly I was very tired and didn't want to worry about the consequences of that stolen kiss. I collapsed on my bed, promising that I'd think more on this matter in the morning, and fell asleep in my clothes.

**Author's Notes: Omg what a kiss. Anyone remember the tawdry historical romances your mother would read? Or was it just my mother? Anyways, think those when reading this fic, because that is what this is. A tawdry historical romance. So, lots of lemony goodness in the future. Thanks for reading and leave a review, I love hearing from fellow SVM fans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: New chapter! First, I can not express my gratitude towards BellaWriter7 for her awesome beta skills. She has helped so much with making this fic more historically accurate as far as mannerisms and speech, plus loads help with grammar. Plus, she has a thing for what I'm now calling Hat Porn. Explanations for that at the end of the fic. You'll understand more then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters, which is a real shame since I have so many wonderful ideas of what I'd do with them.**

**The Gambler And The Lady**

**Chapter Three**

**SPOV**

The cock crowing outside my window was particularly loud and woke me from a sound sleep. I laid in bed, my quilt drawn up to my chin and considered, not for the first time, going out and wringing that rooster's neck. Widow Fortenberry's rooster wasn't the only one that caroled the sun in the morning, but it was by far the loudest since my bedroom window overlooked the backyard with the chicken coop. What made it annoying?Maybe just the one that's closest to her window? one. A quick glance out my window showed that it was still dark out, though the sky was slowly turning a pale blue. That stupid rooster didn't even know when the sun rose. It always, for as long as I lived here, crowed just before the sun rose. Which I suppose was good if you were a farmer. But it was not at all pleasing if you were a saloon singer.

I rolled over, with the intention of going right back to sleep, but the rooster had other ideas. It started to crow again and kept up his racket until I was muttering all the recipes my Mama and Gran had taught me about preparing chicken. Seeing as I wasn't going to get that extra hour of sleep, I tossed back the quilt and got out of bed. At some point in the night I had awoken just enough to crawl under the quilt. I was shocked that I slept in my clothes, seeing as I never wore my saloon dresses until I had to go into work. I stripped off the dress and hung it on a hook next to the small dresser that took up space next to the window.

As I poured water from the pitcher sitting on the dresser into my basin, I listened for sounds of life within the house. I knew that the Widow Fortenberry would be up and getting breakfast started. But other than the faint sounds in the kitchen, no one else was up. I bathed my face and arms before drying off. I needed more than just a quick wash. I needed a bath in the worst kind of way. Last night had been particularly bad at the Lucky Sevens and I could smell the harsh cigar smoke clinging to my hair and skin, in addition to the stickiness of whiskey that had been spilled on my arms. If I asked nicely, maybe Hoyt would haul up some water for one. He should be here later, giving his mother a hand before heading over to the saloon for the same shift as me.

I went to the small wardrobe in the corner and pulled out a simple lavender dress. Small flowers in pale yellow had been embroidered along the hem and sleeves. My mother had made this dress for me, before I ran off with Bill. It might be a little too fancy for Desire, what with its lace collar and cuffs, but every time I wore it, I thought of simpler times. After that kiss last night with Northman, I needed simpler times.

I looked at the dress in my hands, hesitating before I pulled it on. I despised wearing my every day clothes when I smelled like this. My life was divided and I did not want my night life colliding with my day life, but I saw now other choice. I quickly did up the row of buttons that ran up the front of the dress and sat down on the bed to pull on my shoes. They were getting kind of worn, the leather thinning at the toes from being scuffed so many times and I can't remember how many times I've had to reattach the buttons. I'd have to buy new ones before too long. Because my feet were so small that the general store never had any shoes in my size, I'd either have to ride into Denver and order some from the specialty store, or see if Mel Hart had a Sears Roebuck catalog to order some from.

Clothed, I turned back around to pick up my brush. I ran it through my hair and used a ribbon to tie the long locks back so they hung down my back. Finally ready, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Fortenberry turned and gave me an even look as I entered.

"I half expected you to sleep in, seeing as you got in late last night," she said, her voice thin and waspish.

I wanted to scoff. I got in no later than usual, but I held my tongue. She was in one of her moods. No use trying to reason with her. Instead, I gave her a small smile. "No, not today. The rooster woke me and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"That damn rooster," she growled as she flipped thick slices of ham over on the pan. "I think that one of these days we'll have ourselves some nice chicken soup. Maybe when the weather turns."

Now I knew Widow Fortenberry has had that rooster for just about six years. And for nearly every day of those six years, she's been threatening to turn him into chicken soup. That damn rooster, as she put it, will be thin and stringy before she finally follows through on her threat and by then it wouldn't be worth the soup. I had no idea why she kept it. It riled her up about as much as it did all the boarders. But there you go. I suspect, and I'd never say it to her face, that she clung to the rooster for sentiment's sake. I was told by a very good source that the rooster had been a gift from her late husband, after she complained about not having one.

I smiled to myself and said nothing as she pulled a pan of biscuits out of the oven. I wandered from the kitchen into the dining room where a fresh pot of coffee sat on the table. I grabbed a cup and poured myself some. I added some fresh milk to it and went to the porch. If I had to be up this early, at least I could enjoy it.

I didn't often get to just sit and enjoy the day, I was so tuckered out usually from the night before. So this was a rare treat. I sat on the rocking chair, lifted my face into the breeze and sipped, watching Desire come to life. It started as just a trickle, the townsfolk waking up and heading out and about on their business. I smiled politely to the men who tipped their hats to me and avoided meeting the eyes of the women who still thought of me as scandalous.

It used to bother me, the way the women would look at me and sniff in derision. What right did they have to judge me? They had themselves comfy lifestyles, with husbands who made an honest living. I did what I did to survive, or at least I did now. I didn't have a choice in the beginning. They didn't know what it was like having a husband who let the money dribble through his fingers like water. They didn't know what it was like to have their husband killed because he had to cheat to win. I picked up the pieces of my life and was doing my best to get by.

I finished off my coffee and smiled warmly as Pam crossed the road to join me. "Morning, Sheriff Pam."

"Morning, Miss Sookie. You are up early," Pam commented as she leaned against the hitching post.

I gave a small shrug. "The rooster."

I didn't have to explain further and she laughed. "Oh yes, the rooster. Tell me, is Maxine threatening to make chicken soup again?"

"As soon as the weather turns, she says," I replied with my own laugh.

"That will be the day. The town will probably give her a medal if she did kill it." Pam moved up the steps and sniffed the air. "Ham. I smell ham."

"Haven't you eaten already?" Pam usually went to the hotel for her meals or had them brought to her if she was busy.

She gave a quick shake of her head. "Not yet. I was on my way over to the hotel when I saw you."

I rose, empty coffee cup in hand. I gestured to the door. "Come on it, I'm sure that Widow Fortenberry won't mind feeding another. We have an empty spot at the table, now that Mr. Norris moved on."

"He left? I didn't know that." Pam joined me as I walked back into the house.

I nodded and led the way into the dining room. "Yup. Left yesterday afternoon. Said he was going to move on to Denver and hope that he found work there."

"I wish him luck," Pam said.

We came to a stop in the dining room. Widow Fortenberry was putting out platters of food and looked up. When she saw Pam she frowned. She was just about the only person in Desire who disapproved of Pam being sheriff. Then again, Maxine disapproved of a lot of things. But, being a good hostess, the frown quickly turned to a smile. "Good morning, Sheriff."

"Morning, Mrs. Fortenberry," Pam replied, just as politely and she tipped her hat, a gesture that made Widow Fortenberry sniff disapprovingly.

I had to turn and hide a smile. Neither woman liked the other, but with the way they were acting, you never could tell. I stepped forward and fixed a bright smile on my face. "Mrs. Fortenberry, I hope you don't mind, but I've invited Pam to join us for breakfast. She hasn't had a chance to eat yet and you fix the most delicious meals."

The older woman simply preened at my compliment. I was grateful I didn't have to lie about it. She really did fix the best meals. With a wave of her hand, she motioned us to sit down. "Go on then and enjoy. You are the only one up so far, but I expect the others to join us as soon as they smell the ham."

The others were Maria Starr, who owned the small dress shop attached to the general store, Tray Dawson, a drifter who worked for the blacksmith, and Sid Matt Lancaster, a down on his luck lawyer who came to Desire a year ago. Those three and myself have been steady boarders and occasionally we have one or two more people who stayed here who were just passing through.

Pam and I settled in at the table and served ourselves. We were halfway through our meal when Maria Starr came down. The pretty seamstress was wearing a pale blue dress and her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun at the base of her neck. She smiled warmly at Pam and I then sat down without a word and began to eat. Maria Starr was a quiet woman and I'm sure that Widow Fortenberry preferred her to me. For years she has been trying to get Hoyt interested in Maria Starr but so far Hoyt has been able to hold out. I had it on good authority that Hoyt was much more interested in the school teacher, Holly Cleary, who lived in a small house at the back of the school.

I finished my meal and said good-bye to Pam, who was due back at the jail. With the rest of the morning open to me, I decided to get some chores done. First I went up and gathered up my laundry in a burlap sack and took it downstairs. I stood at the bottom of the stairs. I could take my laundry to the laundress, but I didn't want to spend the 40 cents for her labor. Widow Fortenberry never had a problem with us doing our laundry and hanging it out in the back, but if I did my own laundry, that would be it for my morning.

I sighed and patted the pocket with my small purse of money in it. I'd pay to have my clothes washed this one time. I paused in the doorway of the dining room where Maxine was cleaning up the table. "Mrs. Fortenberry, I'm headed over to Luna's to drop off some laundry. I planned on stopping by the General Store on the way back. Is there anything I can fetch for you?"

I really didn't expect her to respond, much less take me up on the offer. When she did, I fixed a bright smile on my face and tried to listen. "Why, that is sweet of you, Sookie. Let me run and get the list I have done up. You'll be saving me some time since I planned on doing some cleaning today."

So I waited patiently for her to come back in with a large basket and a list. She handed both to me. "You just tell Mel to put it on my account and I'll settle up with him later in the week."

I tucked the list into the same pocket as my purse. "Yes ma'am, I'll be back directly."

With the bag in one hand and basket in the other, I headed out. It was about eight in the morning now and the town was bustling. We may be small, but we were one of the only towns in this area, so farmers and ranchers came in to do their business. We kept hoping that someone would come in and start up a bank, but no such luck so far.

I took my time strolling down the boardwalk, enjoying the crisp morning breeze. It was the start of summer and come midday, the heat would be scorching. I finally came to a stop in front of a small building. Luna Garza ran the laundry and her building was really just a building that had a wall dividing the inside into two rooms. The front room is where she did most of her business. The back room was where she actually washed the clothes. She was standing in front of a small table when I walked in.

Luna was pretty enough, with a dark skin tone that paid homage to her Indian roots. Her mother had been a white woman who had fallen in love with a Lakota warrior. When her father had been killed, Luna's mother had returned to the white man's world. Luna was scorned more than I was for her mixed blood and I felt a certain kinship with her. Luna came to Desire after her mother died. No one knows how her mother died or why Luna chose Desire. Desire, it seemed, was the place where outcasts settled.

I fixed a bright smile on my face. "Hello, Luna, how you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine, Miss Sookie. What brings you here today?" Luna said, her voice light and wispy.

I held up the bag of clothes. "I've got some laundry for you. If you've got the time, of course."

"I sure do. Just leave it here and you can pick it up tomorrow, if that is agreeable."

I set the bag down and nodded. "That's just fine. Most of it is my work dresses."

"Don't you worry, I'll take good care of them for you." Luna said as she scooped up the bag and carried it into the back. When she came out, she opened up a small book with blank pages. She made a small note on one half filled page. While she was doing that, I dug into my purse and pulled out enough coins to cover the charge. Luna took them without a word.

We exchanged pleasantries after that, sharing the latest gossip. After five minutes a gruff mountain man came in with two large bags and I bid Luna farewell. I left the laundry house and headed across the road to the General Store. The door was held open with a large rock and Mel Hart, the owner of the shop, was standing out front with a broom in hand. He watched me approached with guarded eyes.

Mr. Hart had been one of the men who had been playing with Bill when he was caught cheating. I was never sure of what he thought about me, but his shifty eyes told me it was nothing good. Sure, he might have felt guilty because he had been playing when Bill was killed. But more than likely he just didn't like me because I had been married to Bill. After Bill's death, I learned that my dearly departed husband had swindled Mr. Hart once before, on his first swing through Desire.

"Mr. Hart." I said politely.

He grunted and stepped aside, watching me with narrowed eyes. I entered the store without another word. If he didn't want to chat with me, fine. The only other person in the store was Holly and I joined her in front of the fabrics. She was stroking a bolt of calico fabric with an almost longing look on her face.

"Morning Holly." I said as I came to a stop beside her.

She jumped and jerked away from the fabric. "Miss Sookie, you startled me."

I smiled at her. It was easy to see why Hoyt lost his heart to the schoolteacher. She was very pretty, with dark blonde hair somewhere between blonde and brown that fell to her waist. Her big eyes were a pretty dark brown. She was slight in stature, but that just added to her beauty. She was like a delicate flower and, personally, I hadn't expected her to manage out here so far from civilization. But she had surprised me and won a place in the town of Desire. Even the most stiff necked woman-Widow Fortenberry comes to mind-liked Holly. Course, she didn't know Hoyt was sweet on her, and if she did, I was sure the Widow Fortenberry would be singing a different tune.

"I'm sorry. That's a pretty pattern." I looked at the fabric she had been mooning over. It was pretty, a nice pale blue, like the summer sky, with a pattern of pretty yellow roses.

"Yes, it is. I was just dreaming." Holly said, her voice a little wistful.

I wondered if those dreams included Hoyt. Holly returned his feelings, it was clear, but she had confided in me once that as much as she favored Hoyt, she did not want a mother-in-law like Widow Fortenberry. I didn't blame her one bit. I patted her on the shoulder and leaned in close to whisper to her. "You should get it. It would make a lovely dress, maybe for the Founder's Day picnic."

Holly beamed but still looked uncertain. "I've got a few months to decide. Will you be here for the picnic?"

Holly knew that I planned on leaving Desire as soon as I could afford it. "I'm not real sure. Maybe. I hope I'll have enough saved up to leave soon, honestly. I want to get over the mountains before winter." If I waited too long to leave, I would have to stay on for another winter-that or spend winter in another town. At least in Desire I had a job.

"I'll miss you when you're gone." Holly admitted. Holly was one of my only friends here. She never judged me or made any snide remarks about how I earned my keep. Holly, like me, was a widow, and she understood how hard it was for a woman on her own. Thankfully Holly had her teaching to fall back on and wasn't subjected to the indignity of singing for a bunch of drunk men night after night.

I gave her a half hug. "Oh I'll miss you too Holly. But who knows, maybe Hoyt will ask you to marry him."

Holly flushed. "Yes, maybe. First he has to work up the nerve to tell his mother he wants to court me."

We exchanged a smile at that. Hoyt was scared of his mother and it would take an awful lot of prodding to get him to tell his mother that he wasn't interested in Maria Starr. I think Maria wanted him to tell her as well because she had no interest in Hoyt, not that she'd tell Widow Fortenberry that. I think Maria was scared of telling our housemistress that she didn't favor Hoyt because the old biddy might kick her out.

"Well you have a good day." I held up the basket on my arm. "I am picking up some things for Widow Fortenberry." I glanced over my shoulder to see Mr. Hart walk back into the store and go behind his counter. I waved at Holly and headed over that way. With Mr. Hart glaring at me, I set the basket on the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Hart. I have a list from Widow Fortenberry for you. She said to add it to her account and she'd come in later this week to settle her bill." I offered him the list.

He took it grudgingly and started to fill the basket. While he was doing that, I wandered around the store, lingering over the small stack of penny novels. There were several new titles so I took my time in picking out two.

With the two small books cradled in my hands, I carried those and some thread over to the counter. On the way, I bumped into someone and almost stumbled back into a stack of canned beans. Two hands on my arms kept me from making a big mess. Smiling in gratitude I looked up, ready to thank my savior, and found myself staring up into a pair of very amused light blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to the one man I didn't want to see. Northman.

**EPOV**

I woke up at the godawful hour of eight in the morning. After my little encounter with the pretty Miss Sookie, I went back to the saloon for some more cards. It was around two in the morning when I stumbled back to the hotel, more than a little drunk. After that kiss, I needed the whiskey to burn her taste out of my mouth and off my lips. And while that worked, it couldn't stop my mind from returning to her. Even after I collapsed naked into my bed, thoughts of Sookie and that kiss kept me up for another hour. I had licked my lips in my tired, drunken stupor, suddenly determined to get her taste back. Now that I had her mouth, I wanted more.

I couldn't say what moved me to kiss her, it was an uncontrollable urge I hadn't been able to resist. All her anger had come back when she found me following her, turning her cheeks a delicious shade of pink; and her breasts had teased me, heaving up against the daring low cut neckline. Women never denied me, yet she did at every turn, making her even more enticing. I had tasted her surprise and then her surrender and knew that she'd be mine. Her body had molded to mine as she gave in to me. I licked my lips and could still feel her on them. I wanted to sample more than just her lips.

Getting out of bed, I strode naked to the water basin in the corner and splashed some tepid water on my face, chasing away the last remnants of sleep. My tongue felt thick and fuzzy, and I could feel the beginnings of a headache. Clearly I had overindulged, something I did not do often. I dried my face and turned back to the bed. The night before I had just dumped my saddle bags by the door. Now I picked them up and emptied the contents on the bed. Grabbing my cleanest pants and shirt, I pulled them on. All my clothes needed washing. I'd see what I could do about that after I had breakfast.

I headed downstairs, saddle bags of dirty clothes slung over my shoulders. I spoke to the clerk and learned that their dining room was serving breakfast. I headed that way and had a steak and eggs. The steak, much to my amazement, was cooked exactly how I ordered it, medium rare. It was thick and juicy and was just about the best steak I ever had. After breakfast, I spoke to the clerk again and got directions to the laundry house.

I stepped into the morning sun and settled my hat on my head and started towards the laundry house. It was across the road from the hotel so I didn't have far to walk. A petite woman wearing a plain gown with a white apron with a smattering of damp spots was just returning from the back when I walked in. Her sleeves were rolled back up above her elbows , revealing strong muscles (gained from years of washing laundry) and her hands were chapped and red, most likely from the harsh lye soap she used. I tipped my hat to her. "Mornin' ma'am. I was told that if I needed some laundry done you were the one to come to."

She gazed up at me with cautious eyes. She seemed a bit hesitant to speak to me, something I found interesting, and when she did speak, her voice came out stronger than I had expected. There was a slight accent to it, as if English was not the first language she had learned, just the slight edge she put to her words. "Yes, I'm Luna and I run this laundry."

"Then I am most grateful to meet you. I've been traveling for a few weeks now and I desperately need my clothes cleaned."

Her dark eyes flicked to the bags over my shoulder. "Is that them?"

"Yes, just a few pairs of pants and some shirts."

"I can have them ready for you by tomorrow morning," Miss Luna said as she reached for the bags. I handed them over and watched as she emptied my clothes into a woven basket. She passed the saddlebags back to me over the worn pine counter. She made a note in her book and looked up at me. "That will be 40 cents, sir."

"Northman, my name is Northman." I dug into my pocket and pulled out the correct amount and passed it to her.

"Of course, Mr. Northman, I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she took the money from me and pocketed it. Her words were a polite dismissal.

I tipped my hat to her once more in farewell. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Luna. I'll be back tomorrow."

She gave me a small smile and I turned back to the door. I stepped back out into the sun and glanced around. The saloon was opened, I noticed, but I had cut the other direction. No one but the town drunks would be there now—and they're notoriously bad losers if you did manage to get them to agree to a game. Besides, I made it a personal rule not to go to saloons before five in the afternoon. Just one of those little personal quirks.

I thought about going down to the blacksmith and retrieving Sheriff and taking him out for a ride, but I figured after all our traveling, he'd need the day off. He was a good animal, loyal, and he'd saved my life more than once with his quick gait. I also toyed with the idea of going back to the hotel and getting some more shut-eye. I always played better when I was rested. But then a flash of blonde inside the General Store caught my eye. Well, well, well. I'd recognize that sheen of gold anywhere.

Hooking my hands in the thick leather of my belt, I strolled across the street and into the store. I knew it was a mistake to see Miss Sookie so soon, given how shocked she had been after our kiss—and I was learning that propriety was important to her, even if she was a saloon singer—but I I had to see her. I had to catch her eye. I waited in the shadows and watched as she perused the stack of books. I was surprised that she showed such an interest in those silly novels. Well if that don't beat all. Normally, the fillies who spent their time mooning over penny-novel heroes were whimsical, barely worth a second glance. Miss Sookie was far from that category.

She took her time in choosing a book, time I took to study her. Gone was the sultry gown from the night before. She looked almost innocent in her pale lavender dress. Even though this dress covered more of her body that the dress last night, I found her to be even more alluring. The simple dress softened her somehow, made her beauty shine more. She made me think of women on the homestead, making up a big breakfast for their men, and calling them in for dinner with the light of the setting sun silhouetting their shape against their modest dresses. Yup. I might just prefer this softer Sookie.

She chose two books and headed back to the counter, where the man finished filling a basket full of items. I made my move. She bumped into me when I stepped in front of her and I grabbed her quickly before she could fall. The feel of her thin, warm arms in my hands made me hold her tighter, even if I could tell she didn't know it was me. She was smiling when she looked up, after all. Quick as a lick, her eyes registered my face and the blood drained from her cheeks. She stepped back out of my hold.

"A pleasant mornin' to you, Miss Sookie," I said with a tip of my hat.

"Mr. Northman," she replied, polite despite the ice in her voice.

"It is a pleasure-" I put a heavy emphasis on that word. "-to see you again."

"I would say the same," Miss Sookie replied with a wry smile, "but I was raised not to lie. Please, excuse me. I need to be on my way."

As insults go, it was a good one. She had to be a lady, I realized then. Only ladies of a certain class could manage to be polite and cold all at the same time. I wasn't off-put though. I might not be a country gentleman, but I was up for the challenge. She was a hand I couldn't read and that made me like her all the more. I'd put money on my ability to sway her to my side.

I stepped back and followed her to the counter. She laid her books and thread on the counter and waited for the man behind it to tally up her total. I waited patiently next to her, not saying a word. I caught her looking at me out the corner of her eye, but she kept her back straight and her hands folded demurely in front of me. Absently, I wondered wear her gloves were. Most ladies weren't out and about without them. I chuckled. She didn't know what to do about me. I'd be happy to show her. She thanked the man and paid him for her books and thread. The basket she took in one hand, her wrapped purchases in the other. She said a polite good bye to the both of us and left. I watched her sashay out, plotting.

"Can I help you?" the man asked gruffly.

I glanced at him and at the jars of candy behind the counter. Maybe if I couldn't charm my way into Miss Sookie's affections, I could sweeten the deal with some sweets. No woman I've known has turned down a bit of candy. I gestured to the peppermint sticks. "I'll take a couple of those."

He gave me an odd look-probably expecting me to ask for the tobacco I could see stashed to his left-but he wrapped two up in a brown paper cone. I tossed him a nickel and took my candy. Sookie was standing on the edge of the boardwalk, waiting for a line of horses to pass before crossing. I removed one of the peppermint sticks and popped it into my mouth, sucking softly as I joined her.

She huffed but said nothing. It seemed that my mere presence disturbed her. I smirked and rolled the stick of candy around in my mouth. I could wait. She would break. They all did. The horses passed and she crossed the street. I followed.

When we reached the other side, Sookie stopped and turned to me, a cross expression on her pretty face. "Are you following me?"

"You of all people should know that vanity is a sin, Miss Sookie," I smirked and surveyed the storefronts before me. "I'm just taking in the town. I arrived late last night and I like to know my way around a new place."

"So do it elsewhere," she snapped as she adjusted her hold on her books.

I leaned in toward her and before she could flinch away I whispered, "Have I gotten under your skin, Miss Sookie?" I wanted to do more than that.

Her eyes narrowed. "Of course not."

I leaned back, regretfully because that meant I was no long close enough to inhale the subtle scent of wildflower that hung in the air around her. "Peppermint?" I proffered the second stick in the cone.

A look of utter confusion replaced her cross look. She glanced at the candy then up at me, then back to the candy. She glared at it so hard I was surprised it didn't burst into flames. "I don't understand you, Mr. Northman."

"What is there to understand? I'm just a simple man, enjoying the morning with a pretty lady and offering her candy." I replied smoothly, shaking the cone in her face.

Warily she took the candy and popped it into her mouth. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." I smiled as the peppermint in my own mouth dissolved. I was making progress. Now to charm her into returning to my hotel room with me and I'd consider the day a success. "So, not much to do in town."

Sookie glanced around, pointedly looking at the townsfolk strolling by, then looked back to me. "I imagine that you'll be moving on soon."

She sounded pleased at the prospect and I hated to dash her hopes. I gave a shake of my head. "As a matter of fact-" Miss Sookie brightened at that and I had the pleasure of watching her face fall as I continued. "-I reckon I'll be sticking around for a few weeks. At least. Rest up a bit before moving on. I'm headed to California."

Maybe it was just me, but Miss Sookie looked very excited at where I'd be moving on to. "Oh, California?"

"Yup. Got business there." I had been looking across the street, watching as the sheriff spoke to an old man. But I turned to look at Sookie, who was looking up at me with a light in her eye. My eyes drifted down, taking in her dress and feeling a touch of sorrow that it wasn't cut as low as the one she wore last night. One night a temptress, and the next day she looked like a schoolteacher or someone's wife and mother.

My business was poker, and California had a very big poker game coming up. And I'd learned fast last night that, aside from being propositioned by cowboys, the other thing Miss Sookie Stackhouse hated most was gamblers. Seems she had been married to a gambler who had been killed when he was caught cheating at a table. I had no call to stir up old wounds, and it wouldn't get me one lick closer to Miss Sookie's alluring attributes.

Miss Sookie's voice tore me from my thoughts. "My brother lives outside of San Diego," she said wistfully.

"Why aren't you there?"

"Because I haven't been able to afford the cost of a coach." She looked startled, as if she hadn't meant to admit that. I was glad that she had because it explained a lot of things.

"You shouldn't travel alone," I said, looking at the delicate bones of her sweet face. "It isn't safe for a woman alone—particularly a lady such as yourself."

The look she gave me was one of utter disgust. "I am aware, Mr. Northman," she spat. "I had planned to travel to Denver to see if I could attach myself to a wagon train, or hire a guide."

She wanted to hire a guide to take her to California? Interesting. The germ of an idea planted itself in my mind. I'd have to work out the details before I mentioned it to her. I'd also have to earn her trust. But, if I had things my way, and I usually did, when I left Desire, I'd be taking Miss Sookie with me.

She was waiting for me to say something. I nodded. We walked down the length of the boardwalk in silence. The boardwalk wasn't very wide so we were walking rather close together, her skirts brushing against the leg of my pants with each stride. I felt a tingle go down my spine when our hands brushed against each other by chance. I dared to look down at her and was surprised to see her glancing at me, question in her eyes. I didn't know if she wanted me to talk more about going to California, since she was planning to go there herself, or if she was daring me to mention the kiss from last night. I wanted to but I didn't want to scare her off. I had a feeling that if I even mentioned the kiss, she'd be skittish as a jackrabbit with a hawk after it. It was Miss Sookie that broached the subject herself.

"Mr. Northman, last night…" she started, trailing off when I stopped to look at her. Her cheeks flared red under my gaze.

"Yes, Miss Sookie?"

"It was improper. I don't behave that way," Miss Sookie muttered, lowering her gaze.

"I should consider myself lucky then," I replied with a grin.

She looked up at me with a frown. "It won't happen again."

I wouldn't bet on that, I thought, but I held my tongue. People think gamblers are weak men—but I was neither weak nor stupid. I could be patient, until she realized that she wanted me. I tilted my hat back and studied her. "Well that is a real shame because kissing you was real nice."

"It was a mistake. A slip in judgment. I don't get involved with men like you."

"Now, you don't even know me, Miss Sookie," I breathed and stepped closer to her. "How do you know what kind of man I am?"

The look in her eyes hardened and I knew they had seen more than they let on. "You, Mr. Northman, are a gambler. You also carry a gun like you know how to use it. You expect women—ladies—to compromise their good name at the flash of your smile, as if you are conveying them some great favor. You are bad news and I don't need more bad in my life."

I stiffened and gave her a glare. I had to give her credit: Most people would shut up when I gave them that cold stare, but not Miss Sookie. I found that I did not like being judged by her, even though she was right about me. But being a gambler and a gunslinger didn't make me the man she thought it did. It certainly didn't make me her husband. Still, her judgment rankled, and it felt uneasy on me, like a pair of too-tight boots. Pride is a prickly think. If a man had said those words to me, I'd challenge him to a shoot out.

I stepped closer to my gaze as cold and steely as my pistol. " You had a bad experience with a gambler and you are willing tar and feather us all? You've got this town convinced of what a lady you are and how hard your situation is, but as far as I can tell, you are just as common as the next person. You might have been a lady once, but I'm guessing maybe you aren't the lady you were."

Sookie stared at me, mouth half open in shock. My words cut deep, as well they should, and Miss Sookie looked properly chastised. She shifted her small bundle of books so she could reach out to touch my arm. "Well, I'll be, Mr. Northman. I do believe I owe you an apology. You're right. It is hard not to judge. I should know better than most how difficult it is when someone judges you without really knowing you. I'm sorry."

That was just the opening I was looking for. I covered her hand with mine and gave her my most charming smile. "I'll accept, but only if you accept an offer to go on a picnic with me today. Around noon."

She gasped and pulled back. Rather, she tried to pull back but I kept my hand over hers, holding her small hand close. Her skin was smooth and soft as silk beneath mine. I met her gaze steadily and arched a brow. "A lady would accept. I don't have any sordid plans for you. All I'm asking for is a small amount of your time and company for lunch."

"It wouldn't be proper," she hedged.

I laughed and patted her hand. "Sweetheart, you don't care about being proper, or you wouldn't keep workin' in the saloon or carry a gun. Would it be so bad, riding out a ways and enjoying a nice lunch with a gentleman?"

"You aren't a gentleman," Sookie muttered.

"You are making a quick judgment again, Miss Sookie. But perhaps I'll concede that point, because I'm not a gentleman. However, my word is a good thing, and I bide by my word. I'll give you my word that no harm or disgrace will come to you while you are under my eye."

Sookie jerked at her hand and when I wouldn't release it, she growled under her breath. "Perhaps you should release my hand and show that you mean no harm."

I released her hand. "Have pity on a new fella in town. Have lunch with me. Show me around."

"You won't let this go, will you?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Very well, if only to get me peace. I will go on this picnic with you."

"See, was that so very hard?"

She made a face. "We'll see. I reserve judgment until after the picnic."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." I tipped my hat at her. "I'll come by and pick you up around noon."

"Very well. You can tell Anthony to saddle up my mare, since we are going riding." Miss Sookie shifted her bundles. "I have to get back. Mrs. Fortenberry is waiting on me to bring her back her purchases."

She turned and walked off, not giving me time to respond. I watched her walk away, admiring the sway of her hips. I watched her disappear into the boarding house and turned to head back to the hotel. I had some planning to do and a picnic lunch to acquire. As I turned, I caught sight of Sheriff Pam watching me with a small smile on her lips. I grinned at her and tipped my hat. She laughed and settled in on a bench in front of the jail. I had a feeling that I'd be seeing the sheriff again real soon. That was all right, I could handle her, I had a outing with Miss Sookie. I could start putting my plan into motion.

**Author's Notes: There you have it, Gambler Eric is scheming already. Didn't take him long. Now, as for Hat Porn. I noticed that BellaWriter7 makes all kinds of squealing comments every time Eric tilts/tips his hat. She goes total fangirl over it and begs for more. So. Hat. Porn. Hubba-hubba. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I promise to do better in responding to reviews. Ciao for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I present another chapter of our favorite western couple! Truly, this chapter wouldn't be anything without my wonderful beta, bellawriter7. She is just amazing. I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter and the picnic! Any mistakes are mine since I tinkered with the chapter some.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters. If did, Eric would eat, sleep, and shower in a hat.**

**The Gambler and The Lady**

**Chapter Four**

**EPOV **

There were still a couple of hours before noon and since I had nothing better to do, I took a little walk around town. I ended up strolling over to the saloon for lack of anything better to do. There were a few people going in and out, and several of the whores stood around out front to draw in business. I spoke to them to make conversation and listened to what they had to say. I've learned over the years that it was the saloon girls who knew the most about the town. I learned a little more about Sookie and more in general about the town. One such tidbit was if I wanted the perfect picnic lunch, I needed to talk to the cook at the hotel.

Armed with my new information, I started back to the hotel and on to the next phase of my plan. I'd have to sweet talk the cook into fixing a picnic lunch for Sookie and me. I wanted something special, something that would impress Sookie. I knew what I wanted. I just hoped the cook was up to it.

I found the cook working steadily in the hotel kitchen, getting ready to serve lunch. I just stopped in the entrance and stared. He was, without a doubt, one of the tallest black men I'd ever seen. He was easily my height, though he didn't have the same muscles I did. He was thin and wiry with a completely bald head. A bandana was wrapped around his forehead for some reason and he wore a white apron with multiple burns and streaks of flour on it. But what impressed me the most was how he hustled around this rather cramped kitchen.

He worked the iron stove as if he had more than two hands, flipping pork chops on the cast iron skillet, stirring a pot of something, and checking the oven. I had been expecting a fat man, since most cooks I knew were fat. Instead I got this stick of a man.

It took me a minute to get my bearings, and by the time I did, I looked up to find a very sharp knife in his hand and look in his eye that told me he might use it on me for bothering him during what seemed to be a very busy time.

"What do you want, cowboy?" he snapped as he pulled a pan of biscuits out of the stove. He had a thick, almost indiscernible accent, and I placed it as Southern, Louisiana to be specific.

My mouth watered as I stared at them, large and fluffy lined up in neat rows. "I'm no cowboy."

"Don't care what you are or what you aren't. You wanna tell me why you are messin' around in my kitchen?" He didn't even turn around to look at me-just went on his business, placing the biscuits in a basket and flipping a cloth over them to keep them warm.

"I was hoping to have your help in something," I said as I stepped further into the kitchen. The scent of the frying pork chops wafted up to my nose and my mouth watered as I scented all sorts of spices.

The man finally stopped and looked at me, really looked at me. His dark eyes narrowed as he wiped his hands on the cloth dangling from his apron pocket. "You the new man in town? The one that Miss Sookie punched?"

"Yes." No use denying it. It did sting my pride just a little that everyone I talked to kept bringing it up. I rubbed a hand over my nose, which was sore only when I touched it.

"Good for her. Now get out of my kitchen before I chop off your fingers."

I already had one stubborn person to deal with today and it seemed as though I had another. Since I had no intention of leaving the kitchen until I got what I wanted, I glanced around, impressed with the bundles of herbs that hung from the rafters and the neat and tidy way he seemed to keep his work area.

"I'm Northman, by the way."

"Good for you. Leave. I don't like people in my kitchen," grumbled the cook.

I arched a brow at his rudeness. Somehow, though, I liked him. "Everyone tells me the best cook in town is Lafayette, here at the hotel. Would you be Lafayette?"

"If I say yes, will you leave? I got plenty of work to be done before people start dropping by for their midday and it won't get done if you stand here disturbing me."

"I won't leave. I have a business arrangement for you," I said calmly. This man carried around a lot of attitude.

He put his hands on his hips and glared at me. "What kind of business arrangement?"

"I need a picnic lunch and I want the best. That would be you." I pointed to him with a smirk.

"A picnic lunch? Seems mighty strange for a man to go off on a picnic lunch by himself," Lafayette commented as he removed pork chops from the skillet and added more. The grease sizzled and popped but he didn't seem to notice. I moved closer and noticed that he had several shiny marks on his wrists and arms, probably from getting burned by grease.

"Who said I would be alone? I'm going out with a lady friend."

"You make friends fast."

"Oh, I don't think she considers me a friend just yet. Which is why I want this lunch to be perfect," I said idly. "I aim to woo this lady."

"You are talking about Miss Sookie, aren't you?" he asked me while studying my face. I just inclined my head to answer and he started laughing. "Oh, cowboy, you got no chance in hell of wooing Miss Sookie. She doesn't like men, or gamblers, so that is two strikes against you already."

"Why don't you let her decide that?" I was in no mood for advice on women. Besides, she liked me well enough when she was kissing me.

"Mister, I've known Miss Sookie since she arrived in Desire. She's a bit of an outcast, seeing as she does what she does, but most people love her. We look after our own here in Desire, so don't you go and get any ideas towards Miss Sookie. You won't ever meet someone who's as sweet and kind as she is," Lafayette said with warning in his voice.

"The only idea I have," I drawled, not liking the warning tone at all, "is to take her out for a nice picnic to make up for my behavior last night. I was unaware of the circumstances around her employment." He didn't need to know that I forced her into accepting. "Now, can you help me?"

"Cold chicken. Some biscuits. Some green beans with bacon. Cobbler-blackberry is her favorite. A jug of my good sweet tea." Lafayette spoke quickly as he moved around the kitchen. He produced a wicker basket large enough to hold everything he mentioned.

I rocked back on the heels of my boots and hooked my thumbs through my belt loops and watched as he efficiently packed up the lunch and situated it in the basket. His change of attitude took me by surprise. I hadn't expected him to help me without some more cajoling—or outright coercion. Lafayette finished packing the lunch and pushed the basket into my hands.

"There," he said with a grunt, "Now you can leave." His back was to me before the weight of the basket settled in my hands.

And it was heavy. Heavier than I thought it ought to be after having watched him pack it. "Why'd you change your mind about me so quickly?"

He let out a long sigh as he went back to tending to all the food on the stove. "You want to know? Fine." He turned to face me, a long sturdy spoon in his hand. "One, you don't seem like you'd take any advice that tells you to leave Miss Sookie alone. You seem mighty determined to woo her, despite your claims to just want to make up for your behavior." He arched a brow and shook the spoon at me. "A picnic is a lover's type thing, not an apology. I'm no fool and I've seen your type before. You can't resist going after a lady after she says no, which Miss Sookie clearly did last night, with her fist. If you want to make a fool out of yourself, well the least I can do is help you along. Have a good picnic. Now, get out of my kitchen."

"You don't seem all that concerned about me leaving town with Miss Sookie, given the opinion of me you hold." I shifted the basket to my other arm and wait for an answer.

Lafayette laughed at that. "She's no fool either. I'd worry more for you than her, the two of you out there together. Now, scat."

I left, pondering on what he had just told me. It had been a clear warning. I hurt Miss Sookie and the town would hurt me. It also seemed to be some kind of approval for pursuing Miss Sookie, just because he figured I would fail. Which, of course, made me all the more determined to win her.

I would curry the favor of Miss Sookie Stackhouse if it was the last thing I did.

I was on my way to the blacksmith to retrieve the horses when Sheriff Pam fell in step beside me. Her cool blue eyes flicked towards the picnic basket then to me. I stared straight ahead, not willing to meet her gaze. She followed me to the blacksmith, a silent shadow as I entered the barn.

I whistled, high and loud, in a two-tone melody and immediately Sheriff hung his head over the half door of his stall and snorted, expressing his distaste for the smallish stable. I had to roll my eyes at that. If someone told me that animals don't have a personality, I'd point them to Sheriff who had as much personality as I did, only he was more likeable.

I patted him on the nose and reached for his bridle that was hanging on a hook next to the stall. I went through the motions of bridling and saddling him, waiting for Sheriff Pam to speak. When she didn't, I just turned and looked at her, and arched a brow. "Something I can do for you, Sheriff?"

My horse snorted and I rolled my eyes at him. "Not you. This lady is the sheriff."

"I wouldn't exactly call me a lady." Pam said with a smirk. "You named your horse Sheriff?"

"I did. He came by that name when he kicked the daylights out of a rotten sheriff in a town I was visiting a few years back. The bastard tried to pull a gun on me when my back was turned and someone yelled a warning. Before I could draw, Sheriff, who was standing by the man, turned and kicked him. Up until then, I just called him Bother." I explained as I tightened the girth.

"Interesting tale." Pam mused as I adjusted the bridle so that it sat more comfortably on Sheriff's face.

"Very," I replied dryly. I led Sheriff outside and tied him to the hitching post. Then I turned back around and reentered the stable and began to look around for the blacksmith. Not finding him, I cursed softly under my breath.

Pam was watching me with a bemused expression. "Lost something?"

"Not exactly. Which horse is Miss Sookie's?"

"Now, why would you want to know that?" Pam asked, her lips curving up to a wicked smile.

I glared at her. She had followed me here, knowing exactly what I was doing and she knew why I would want to know which horse was Sookie's. She was just being frustrating. But, since the blacksmith could not be found and Pam was the only one who could tell me which horse was Sookie's, I decided to play her little game.

I tipped my hat back and gave her a slow smile. "Somehow I think you already know the reason. But just in case that juicy piece of news slipped past you, Sheriff, I'm taking Miss Sookie out for a short ride and picnic. Now, since I'm to pick her up shortly, it would be mighty helpful if you showed me which horse was hers."

"That smile won't work on me. I don't know how you convinced Sookie to go on a picnic with you, but I am intrigued enough to help you." She spoke as she walked down the length of the aisle until she stopped beside a stall. A delicate head appeared and I widened my eyes.

I had been expecting a nag, since learning that Sookie lost everything to pay for her husband's death. This horse was anything but a nag. She was a delicate creature, exquisite really. Pam led her out and I got a very good look at her and decided that she was the most beautiful animal I had ever seen. Her coat was a dusky gold that shone with care. Her mane was pure white, almost glowing against her coat.

"Beautiful." I murmured as I approached the horse and looked her over with a critical eye. I had an affection for horses. A man could only trust one thing in this world, well two. His horse and his gun. This horse was comparable to Sheriff, who I had bred myself for his stamina and endurance. "Tell me, how does someone who lost everything a few years ago own a magnificent beast like this?"

I didn't look up from the horse and I could picture Sookie mounted on her. She'd be wearing a fancy dress, maybe something in a dark shade of blue to bring out the color of her eyes, with a little hat and matching flowers sitting on her head, her hair bound up in a elegant knot. She'd be riding sidesaddle, because that's how a lady rode. Maybe going to a church function or a afternoon ride with a beau. The darker gold of the horse's coat would bring out the richer shade of gold of Sookie's hair, a striking pair that would draw the attention of everyone.

"It isn't so interesting a tale as yours, but as I was one of those who got swindled by that cheat Compton, I got my pick of his belongings. I saw how attached Miss Sookie was to this filly and took it for safekeeping. When she paid off her debt in full, I gave her the horse back as a gift. She was too polite to refuse," Pam explained, drawing me out of my little dream world.

"That was kind of you," I said as I gathered the saddle and bridle next to the stall. "Do you know that you could have easily made a hundred dollars if you had sold this mare?"

"I don't need money," Pam sneered. "I have exactly what I need. Miss Sookie didn't ask to be put in the position she was in and she deserved a bit of kindness."

I paused in bridling the mare, leaning against her to study Pam's face. She was avoiding my gaze, her lips twitching as if she wanted to smile. I grinned and chuckled. "You, Sheriff, are tenderhearted."

"Say that to the fools I lock up in my jail," Pam deadpanned. But she didn't deny it. I chuckled and returned to the tack in front of me. But then Pam stopped me with a touch. "A word of advice: You may be taking Sookie on a picnic, but she lives with one of the most narrow minded women in town. She won't approve of Sookie going off with you, so you might want to use some of that charm you wasted on me on Widow Fortenberry."

"I'll keep that in mind, Sheriff."

"Go on and fetch a handful of those pretty wildflowers that bloom on the edge of town. I'll finish getting Angel ready." Pam advised me, taking the saddle from me and swinging it up on the mare's back with easy. I admired a woman who could lift a 20-pound saddle without a grunt or moan.

"Angel?" I asked with a quirk of my lips.

She tossed me a wry smile. "Can you think of no better name for this beauty?"

I shook my head, readjusted my hat, and headed out to do as directed. I wasn't above taking advice from someone like Pam, who knew the town like she did. If she thought I could use flowers to charm the widow, then I'd just pick me some flowers. I wanted no barriers when it came to Sookie and from what Pam said, if this Widow Fortenberry did not approve of my wooing Miss Sookie Stackhouse, I wouldn't get anywhere. I swung up in Sheriff's saddle and headed to where I had seen a patch of wildflowers earlier.

I reined him in next to a patch of pale blue, white, and yellow flowers. I dismounted and picked a handful. They looked decent all bunched together so it was a safe bet to assume that any female would coo over them. I looked at the bunch in my hand and frowned. It didn't seem like enough, not if this Widow Fortenberry was as cold as Pam said. So I added two more handfuls to the ones I already held until I had a nice big bouquet of flowers. That should do it. I'd melt that widow's heart yet.

I rode Sheriff back to the blacksmith's stable to find Sheriff Pam standing outside, holding the reins to Miss Sookie's horse and the picnic basket. She gave the wildflowers in my grasp a quick look and nodded approvingly. "That should do it. Good luck." She passed the reins up to me and added in a low voice as she tied the basket to the back of my saddle, "Oh, if you hurt Sookie, I'll shoot your balls off first."

I stared down at her and saw in her pretty light blue eyes that she meant every word of what she said. This was not a woman who would hesitate to use the six-shooter at her hip me if I crossed her friend. I chuckled to myself. I might toe the line, but I wouldn't cross it. I was mighty fond of my balls, seeing as we've been friendly for a long while. I tipped my hat to her. "I'll keep that in mind, Sheriff. You have a pleasant day." I paused then added, "You are right, you aren't a lady."

I turned my horse and, leading Miss Sookie's, started toward the boarding house and paid no mind to Sheriff Pam's burst of laughter behind me. It was a short ride and I was quickly there, dismounting and tying both horses to the hitching post. I made sure that the picnic basket was tied securely to Sheriff before walking up the three steps to knock on the door.

Several minutes passed before the door was opened and I was staring down at the person who could only be the Widow Fortenberry. She was short and I could see in the structure of her face that she would have been beautiful in her youth. But now age had etched her face, turning her skin to something akin to leather. Her hair, salt and pepper gray, was pulled back in a strict bun at the base of her neck. A apron of white that had clearly seen better days covered her dark blue dress. Her eyes were a hard dark brown that glared up at me as she frowned.

"Can I help you with something, Mister?" she rasped out, her voice all grave. She had a look that said she did not tolerate interruptions and I was an interruption. Under her tough glare I felt like a fly the schoolboy caught and was going to have my wings ripped off.

I gave her my most charming smile and swept my hat off and gave her a bow that was like the mocking bow I had given Miss Sookie the night before. As I straightened, I held my hat against my chest with one hand and offered her the flowers, still smiling. "Afternoon, ma'am. I'm Northman, I've come to pick up Miss Sookie."

She arched one eyebrow and raked her eyes up and down my body. Usually when a woman looked at me like that, she was imaging what my skin must look like under my clothes. I got the distinct impression that this woman was weighing and measuring me on a whole different level. There was nothing sexual about her gaze, but deeper than that. It was as if she was trying to study my soul, to find out what kind of man I was just by looking at me. It was not a look I was used to getting from a woman.

She straightened her back and tilted her head so that even though she was a few heads shorter than me, she was still looking down her nose. "Miss Sookie doesn't take callers."

"Well, ma'am-" There was no harm in being polite, I reminded myself. "Miss Sookie has graciously agreed to show me around town and join me for a picnic, seeing as I'm new in town."

"She doesn't go gallivanting off with strangers either," Widow Fortenberry stated.

"I imagine that a good girl like Miss Sookie doesn't," I said slowly, giving her my half smile and looking into her eyes. There was no way I was going to tell this stiff necked woman that I had kissed her boarder then used Miss Sookie's uniformed judgment to finagle a date out of her.

"Then why is she going off with you?" asked Widow Fortenberry, pursing her lips.

I was about to tell a bald-faced lie but then Miss Sookie appeared. She hurried down the stairs, still tying the ribbon that held her hair back. She stopped behind Widow Fortenberry out of breath and off balance. "Oh, you are early."

I took my eyes off the formidable widow to look at Sookie and my eyes went a little wide. She was wearing a gown of pink that was just sheer enough for me to see the second layer of white under it. She looked like one of those flowers I was, delicate beauty with that touch of wildness that enabled her to live fully. What I saw now, the simple elegance, put my earlier fantasy to shame.

"Sookie," Widow Fortenberry started in a sharp tone, as if she were reprimanding a tot, . "You were expecting this man?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I met him last night at the saloon, where we had a disagreement. He approached me this morning to apologize for his atrocious behavior. I've decided to take pity on him, seeing as he doesn't know our ways just yet. I'm going to show him around town before I head in to work."

I watched Miss Sookie settle into a calm, assured stance next to the old woman. I had to admire the way she handled the woman. Even if the part about me apologizing was a lie. I had no intention of apologizing, not when I knew that Sookie felt as much from that kiss as I did. Still, it was impressive the way she explained things to the old woman. It was, perhaps, even better than I could have done.

Sookie gave me a prodding look, her eyes flicking down to the flowers I still held in my hand. I offered the old woman another charming smile and attempted to give her the flowers again. "Miss Sookie is right, I have much to learn about this town. I thought that you might appreciate the simple beauty of these wildflowers in your home."

Widow Fortenberry took them with a sniff. Then she looked at Miss Sookie. "You best watch yourself with this one. I know you have standards, but this one has the look of a man who will have you behind a haystack before you could blink.".

Since that had been my original plan, I couldn't really deny it. "I assure you, Mrs. Fortenberry, my intentions towards Miss Sookie are strictly honorable." At least for today they were.

"You just make sure you keep them that way, Mr. Northman." With that, she gave Sookie her full attention. "You just be careful, missy. I'd hate to lose a boarder now."

"Of course, Mrs. Fortenberry." Sookie assured the woman before taking a shawl and bonnet down from a hook. She tied the bonnet on quickly and wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and gestured at me. "Shall we go? I don't have that much time before I need to go to work."

"Of course." I replied. I gave Widow Fortenberry another bow and replaced my hat, settling it firmly on my head. "Ma'am."

I held a hand out and Sookie took it carefully, as if she wasn't quite sure I'd give it back. If she knew what kind of thoughts I was having about her and that delicate pink gown she had changed into, she'd run back upstairs and never show her face again. But I was a gentleman and led her out to the horses after she shut the door behind her. She rubbed her mare's nose before heading to her side to mount. I was there at her side and placed my hands at her waist, amazed at how tiny it was. I could feel her quick intake of breathe when I touched her.

I leaned forward to whisper to her, my lips grazing against the delicate curve of her ear. "Relax, I'm only going to help you...mount."

I was treated to another gasp and she turned to glare at me. I had sensed her movement and knew I should have pulled back, but I didn't. As she turned, her lips, so soft and full, brushed against mine. Sookie made a small noise in the back of her throat and pulled back quickly, her face burning from blush. I just laughed and had to fight my growing arousal when I felt her shiver. Giving her no time to object, I lifted her with ease into her saddle.

She rode astride, which I hadn't been expecting, though I shouldn't have been surprised. She did use a regular saddle and not one of those lady's side saddles. The fabric of her gown was pulled tight, accenting the curves of her legs and I felt my mouth go dry as I followed the line of her legs to the juncture of her thighs.

Sookie fixed me with a hot stare. "Mr. Northman, if we are to leave, you should mount. Not stare at me."

That sounded like a sound plan, too bad climbing into the saddle was going to bother the hard proof of desire between my legs. I just tilted my hat back and smiled. I went to Sheriff's side and used a moment to try and adjust myself so that mounting wouldn't be painful. I mounted Sheriff, holding back the grunt as my pants rubbed against my hardness. This was going to be a discomforting ride, that I knew without a doubt.

**SPOV**

As we started down the main road and away from the safety of my boarding house, I wondered for the 50th time why I agreed to allow Northman to call on me. I had no intention of being in his presence more than I had to. I had been mildly irritated to find him following me during my morning errands. But Desire is a small town so it could have just been a coincidence.

I should have known better.

When he offered me candy, I had been surprised but I took it because that was the polite thing to do. I had thought it a trick but it proved just to be a piece of candy. I wished he'd just leave me alone, but he continued to follow me. Then there was the argument. I had never felt so much like a fool as I had in the moment he pointed out my prejudices against gamblers. I needed to stop thinking that all gamblers were like Bill Compton. One of these days my bias would get me into trouble I couldn't get out of.

Of course once he said his piece I realized I was wrong and apologized. Did he accept it? Of course not, he used it to blackmail me into going on this picnic with him. I was stewing about it when I arrived home and gave Widow Fortenberry her basket of goods. I made some small talk with her until she made it clear she wished to be alone, and then went up to my room.

I read some of my new penny novel and tried to enjoy the tale of the Pirate Lord Alexander and his lady Anna, but I just couldn't concentrate on it. I tried to nap, but sleep wouldn't come. I kept circling back to this dratted picnic and just what Northman had planned for me. I was wary, sure this was just his way of getting me alone with him.

I should have been afraid as well as wary, but I couldn't work up the fear. I don't know why, I couldn't explain it, but I just had this feeling that I didn't have any reason to fear Northman. Now, he'd do his best to take me to his bed, but he didn't seem like the type to force me. Instead he'd try and sway me to his way of thinking, seduce me.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to be seduced or not, but I couldn't deny my attraction to him. Even when I was annoyed at him, I felt tiny shocks low in my belly when I was around him. He was handsome and so unlike any man I'd known before.

And I could admit that I was jealous of his plan to travel to California. I'd love to be able to leave in two weeks to go to California, but I didn't have enough in the kitty for the trip. I sighed. It was too bad I couldn't convince Northman to take me along. That would solve many of my problems.

I sat up on my bed, eyes going wide. There was no reason I couldn't ask him to take me with him. No reason at all. I had no ties here and he was going to the exact same place I wanted to go. I might be able to convince him to take me if I paid him. I did a quick tally in my head. I had enough to pay him to act as a guide and protector.

With my new plan forming, I rose and went to change my dress. I wanted to wear something that made me look pretty. I realized that I had treated the man badly and I'd have to change my attitude if I had any chance of going along to California with him. As my Gran used to say, "You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." I was about to be so sweet to Northman that I rotted his teeth.

I stripped off the lavender gown and replaced it with one that was a pale pink lawn with a white under layer since the top layer was just a tad bit sheer. It was an afternoon dress, the lawn being light enough that I wouldn't overheat in the sun. The long sleeves buttoned at my wrists with pearl colored buttons, buttons that matched the row that marched down my back. There was a hit of lace at the throat and along the bottom hem of the bodice. I replaced my walking shoes with my riding boots, my one indulgence other than my penny novels. They were black and shiny with gold gilt buttons.

I undid my hair and brushed it out. I played with it for a while, trying to decide how to wear it. We would be riding so I should tie it back, but I so loved how it spilled over my shoulders in a shiny gold wave. I didn't get a chance to make a decision one way or the other when I heard knocking on the front door downstairs.

Muttering a curse that would get me smacked if my Mama or Gran heard, I grabbed a pink ribbon and pulled my hair back in a loose tail. I was still tying it as I hurried down the stairs, not wanting to inflict Widow Fortenberry on Northman any longer than I had to. She might just drive him away.

He was standing in the doorway, conversing politely as I made my entrance in time to hear her ask just why I would be going on a picnic with him. Knowing she'd hear what happened last night, I explained things to her as simply as I could, lying only a little. Northman surprised me when he offered the flowers to her.

I was flabbergasted when Widow Fortenberry took them. I would have expected her to toss them back in his face. As we made our farewells and I closed the door behind me, I saw her sneaking a sniff of the pretty flowers. I'll be switched, he charmed the old dragon.

I was delighted to see Angel and had to stop myself from going over to her and cooing like a fool at her. I was so grateful to Pam for taking and keeping her for me when I lost everything after Bill's death. Angel had been a gift from my Papa and it just about broke my heart to think of her going to anyone else. But I knew that Pam would keep her safe and healthy. I had cried the day Pam returned her to me. I don't think that Pam quite understood how much Angel meant to me.

I stiffened and sucked in a breath at the sensation of his large hands wrapping around my waist. I had some thoughts that weren't at all ladylike when I felt the warmth coming from them through my dress. His body was just inches from mine, a firm line of hard flesh. A real man.

"I'm only going to help you...mount," he whispered and I had to fight the urge to shiver as his breath and lips caressed my ear.

Then I realized what he had said and what it could mean and gasped again, turning to give him a piece of my mind. My words just died in my mind when I brushed his lips and I jerked back like I had been burnt even as I made a noise of pleasure. His lips were rough, weather chapped, and felt so good against mine. I flashed back to the kiss last night. I knew what it felt to have those lips over mine. God help me, but I wanted to feel that way again.

My face was hot as he laughed and lifted me into the saddle. It was as if I weighed next to nothing, the way he just lifted me right up. I swung my leg over and slipped my feet into the stirrups. After I finished adjusting myself, I looked at him. Northman was staring at me, but not my face. No, his eyes were following the length of my legs and further north, landing on my lower body.

I felt a surge of something I couldn't identify and it made me want to squirm. I was no virgin, thanks to Bill, but I had never felt this particular feeling before. It felt odd and out of place. I think it was desire and that just shocked me right back to my senses. There was no way I could desire this arrogant man. And yet I did. And it wasn't just that I desired him, but that the desire it was a palpable thing, a third companion on our picnic.

I glared down at him. "Mr. Northman, if we are to leave, you should mount. Not stare at me."

He smiled and mounted and I led the way out of town. Once the road opened up in the outskirts, I nudged Angel with my heels and sent her into a gallop. My daddy had raised horses before the War, and one of my favorite past times had been riding. Now I didn't get to do that much, so I grabbed every opportunity I had to run.

I heard Northman's shout behind me but I did not slow Angel down. The wind tore my bonnet from my hair but I didn't care. I loved the feel of the wind ripping at my clothes, the surge of Angel's muscles beneath me. I heard the pounding of hooves behind us and knew that his stallion was catching up so I pulled back on the reins and turned her to give him a brilliant smile.

"Afraid I'd leave you?" I teased as he pulled up beside me.

"Not at all. I was just afraid I'd lose our lunch if I tried to catch you." he responded as he twisted around to gesture at the picnic basket tied to his saddle.

I was instantly contrite. I hadn't noticed the basket. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't even see it. No more running, I promise."

He laughed and reached over to tweak my nose. It was completely innocent and playful, but still I flinched back. Then I realized what I did and straightened back up. I wouldn't do that again. I couldn't play the shy little girl with this man.

"How about this," he suggested, "Let's find a spot to eat, then we can leave the blanket and basket and go for a run before heading back to town."

"Sounds wonderful." I breathed with a giddy smile that stretched from ear to ear.

We rode side by side as I headed out to the little pond surrounded by a copse of trees. It was secluded enough to afford us a small amount of privacy and the trees gave shade from the sun. I was surprised when we arrived to see that no one else was here. Children liked to use the pond as a swimming hole and often spent the better part of their afternoons here. I didn't have to fear being alone with Northman because I knew that at any moment someone could show up, well children at least. And we were still close enough to town that if I screamed, someone would hear me.

After we unsaddled the horses and hobbled them to graze, I spread the blanket out and began to unpack the meal. I knew that he got it from the hotel by the distinct smell from the chicken. Lafayette had a very distinct way of preparing his chicken, something to do with the herbs and spices. I knew for a fact that he spent more than his fair share of money on having those herbs mailed here from his home state of Louisiana. It was also very delicious. It was one of the most sought after dishes at the town picnics. Lafayette also knew it was my favorite.

I finished unpacking the food and fixed us both a plate and filled the two tin cups with the sweet tea. I passed Northman, I still couldn't bring myself to say his name, his plate and took my own, balancing it my lap. I watched as he took his first bite and made a face of pure ecstasy. I knew the feeling, Lafayette's cooking tended to have that affect on people.

"So, why Desire?" I asked as I nibbled on a piece of chicken.

He had been staring intently at me and I didn't realize why until I took a bite of the biscuit and gave a small moan of pleasure. I flushed and looked away, embarrassed by my behavior. It was so wanton and not at all like me. He didn't seem to be bothered by it, though. In fact, he seemed overly interested. He leaned over and turned my face back towards him.

"I don't think I've ever met someone who was so expressive when they eat. You can tell that you enjoy every bite."

I nodded slowly, unable to take my eyes away from his. So clear, so blue, like staring up at the summer sky on a cloudless day, only just a bit darker. More like the sky as night takes over, the bleeding of pale blue into the darker midnight blue. I licked my lower lip nervously and his eyes followed. I pulled back from his grasp.

"Well, Lafayette knows that this is my favorite meal. His cooking reminds me of my Gran sometimes," I whispered and quickly took a sip of my tea.

"Ah that explains it," he said but it really didn't explain anything.

I let it go. "So, Desire. Why Desire?"

"It was here?" he answered my question with his own question and I laughed at that. "I'd been traveling for a while and a small, quiet town seemed like just the place to regroup."

"It is quiet. You won't find much gambling here." I commented as I took another bite of chicken.

"I'm not really here for the gambling. It's nice and I could use the money, but it won't break my heart if I don't win." There was a ring of truth to his words, so I accepted it as the truth. He was so unlike Bill that I don't know why I ever compared him to Bill.

Once Bill and I had married, all those silly romantic gestures I had fallen in love with stopped. It ceased to be about us and became about him. I became a pretty lady on his arm, sometimes distracting those he played cards with so he could cheat and win. Sometimes I don't know who I was disappointed in more-Bill, or myself.

I blinked and looked at Northman. He was looking at me expectantly, like was waiting for an answer for a question I didn't hear. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Am I so unappealing as company that you drift away in your own world?" he asked with a laugh. I liked his laugh, it was warm and deep and kind of just rolled right on through me.

I shook my head with a smile. "No, not at all. I was just remembering some things."

"Oh?" he asked.

I hesitated and considered if I wanted to tell him of my past. I figured that in a town like this, he would find out eventually, only who knows what version he would get. I expelled a breath and took a bite of the cobbler that was our dessert.

"My late husband," I answered honestly.

"Should I be offended that you are thinking of your late husband while you are with me?"

I arched a brow. "Not at all. He was, after all, my husband. You are merely a passing stranger who will disappear in two weeks."

Instead of being offended, Northman just laughed at my insult. I was glad he laughed since it had been a friendly, playful insult. "Then I shall take none. Now, what about this late husband."

"He was a gambler, not unlike yourself. But he cheated. He's the reason I work at the saloon. He got caught cheating and it killed him. I went to work for Sam to pay off the debt since that is who the majority of the debt was owed to," I explained.

"So that is why you sing," he mused.

"Yes, that is why I sing." Then I let out a soft groan. "Oh I think I ate too much. I don't think we'll get that ride."

I stretched out on the blanket and let the sun warm my face. It just felt so nice to be out and to have a few hours of no worries. I felt almost like my old self, like how I was back home. I was aware of Northman's eyes on me, but I refused to move, refused to give up this bit of heaven I had found.

"Maybe we can just go riding next time." His voice was soft, seductive. And I was sure he knew it.

I cracked one eye to look over at him. He was stretched out on the other end of the blanket, those impossibly long legs crossed, one of the other. He had his arms tucked behind his head, cradling it in his large hands. His hat was tilted down, shading his eyes from the sun. I didn't think he could see me so I licked my lips as I stared at him, wondering what it would be like to lick that smooth expanse of his chest that was peeking through his shirt.

I turned my head quickly, but I still saw the hint of a smile on his lips. He had seen me and that made it feel… not worse but more forbidden. Where did that come from? Why was I acting this way? I never felt this way around a man, never acted this way. It was too confusing.

"Who said there would be a next time?" I asked lightly. "This was just a one time thing, remember?"

"Oh," he drawled and shifted. "I think we'll be doing this again. I like spending time with you, Miss Sookie. You are a breath of fresh air."

"It isn't me you are breathing. It's the good mountain air," I laughed, incredulous.

He gave a sigh. "You aren't swayed by pretty words are you."

"No," I said with shake of my head. "I'm not, not anymore. Bill spoke pretty words, but that was all they were-pretty words that meant nothing. It takes more than words now."

I heard him shift but did not look his way. I didn't want to see his face even though I felt his gaze. "I'll remember that."

His voice had gone husky and my throat was dry. There was something about the way he sounded that sent shivers down my spine. I knew if I looked at him, I'd see desire on his face and I didn't want to see that. If I did, I'd kiss him. If I kissed him, I wouldn't be able to stop.

I let the silence hang between us and eventually I drifted off to sleep, lulled to slumber by the warmth of the sun. One minute I was drifting peacefully and the next I heard a large crack of gunshot. I yelped at the top of my voice and bolted upright. Next to me, writhing in it's death throes was a rattlesnake, it's head shot off. Another scream tore from my throat and not caring, I threw myself across the blanket.

Northman caught me and dragged me to my feet, his arm secure and comforting around my waist, as he turned us so I wasn't looking at the dying snake. I buried my head in his chest and felt his hands at my back, rubbing soothing circles. His voice was soft in my ear and I felt myself relaxing.

"Easy, Sookie, easy. It's dead. It won't get you."

He had called me by my name, with no Miss in front of it like he had been doing. My name felt right on his lips and he must have thought so too because he kept repeating it, saying it over and over again like it was a piece of candy he was rolling around in his mouth.

I felt the trembles fade away with each whisper of my name. How could one voice have such a soothing affect? When I finally felt in control of myself enough to speak, I muttered against his chest. "How close?"

I felt him tense and knew it had been a close call indeed. My respect for Northman went up several notches when he spoke and didn't lie. "It was about to bite you. I didn't think I'd get a shot off in time, I'm glad I did. We must have disturbed its nest."

I was glad he got the shot off in time too. To hit something that small, even at a close range, with someone in the way meant he must be a very good shot. I shuddered once, thinking of what would have happened had I been bit. Rattlesnake bites were dangerous and and usually fatal. Even being so close to town and Doc Brigant, I could have died. For a second I squeezed him close in gratitude.

I finally pulled back enough to look at him. He was staring down at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I didn't know what to do or what to say, so I went with what felt natural. "Thank you, Eric, for saving my life."

He looked a bit startled by my use of his name, but he had every right to be. It was the first time I used it. Then, I surprised him even further by leaning up and brushing my lips over his in a soft kiss.

That was my mistake, thinking I could keep it innocent.

How wrong I was.

One minute he was frozen like a statue under my touch, his lips barely moving, and the next, he was like a firestorm. His lips were wild and his hands slid from around my waist and up my back and he buried one hand in my hair. Tilting my head to the side, he dominated me in every sense of the word. I had gone from being in control, to letting him take the reins.

His lips were hot and demanding on mine and I heard a moan. It came from me. I pressed myself into his body, felt evidence of his attraction to me pressing urgently against my stomach. I clung to his shirt as I felt something clench in my nether regions, a feeling I hadn't had for almost two years. I wanted him and I was as scared as if that rattlesnake were staring me in the eyes.

His tongue glided over my lower lip and I parted my lips, allowing him entrance. His tongue plunged in my mouth, stroking over my own tongue, possessing me at every movement. I moaned again when his free hand trailed down my back, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, to grip my bottom and pull me against him. His hips ground into mine and I found myself responding, seeking that delicious friction that felt so good.

I don't think we would have stopped. I would have let him toss me down on that blanket and make love to me, if it hadn't been for the sound of rushing hoof beats coming towards him. With a cry I shoved him away from me. He went, his eyes wild. He moved in, like he was going to kiss me again. I threw up a hand to stop him. "No... No!"

My voice was thick and heavy with my own unfulfilled desire and I didn't recognize it. It also held a tremble of fear and that was the only thing that held him back. I saw the change on his face, saw the desire fade and concern take its place. I didn't want his concern. He had no reason to worry over me.

I moved further away, afraid that he'd close the distance between us and hug me. I went to Angel and buried my head in her neck as Pam rode into the copse of trees. She flung herself from the saddle, gun drawn, and placed herself between myself and Eric. I would never be able to think of him just as Northman again.

"Sookie, you alright?" she asked, her eyes trained on Eric, whose eyes were tracking me.

Eric held his hands up in a gesture of peace, well aware of the gun pointing at his groin. "It isn't what you think."

"I heard screams, and a shot," Pam snapped. "Tell me what I should think."

I knew she wouldn't believe him. She had no reason to. I knew she'd shoot him without cause. I pulled away from Angel and walked to Pam. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she flicked a glance at me. "Sookie?"

"He's right, it isn't what you think. I was dozing on the blanket after we ate and a rattler came up on me. It was about to bite me when Mr. Northman shot it. The gunshot, being so close, startled me is all, and when I saw the snake I screamed."

Pam looked like she didn't believe me so I pointed out the dead body of the snake. That seemed to satisfy her and she holstered her gun once more. "Sorry about that, Northman."

It's fine. I like a sheriff who looks after her town," Eric said in reply. He looked at me and I couldn't discern what he was thinking from the blank expression on his face. "Sookie has had quite a fright. You should take her back to town, I'll clean this mess up and bury the snake."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'd like to go back to town now. Pam?"

Pam took several moments to look from Eric to myself. I know she saw the disheveled state of my dress and my swollen lips. I looked like a woman who had a very passionate embrace and I knew nothing I could say would convince Pam otherwise. But instead of saying something, she just nodded and helped me mount Angel. Then she mounted her own horse and headed back towards town. I followed silently, pausing only once to look over my shoulder at Eric still tracking me. He caught my eye and smiled, tipping his hat towards me. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to looking straight ahead. I had so much on my mind and now I just wanted a few minutes alone to sort through my conflicted feelings before I headed to the saloon. Pam seemed to sense that and she left me alone with my own thoughts.

**Author's Notes: Soooooo whatcha think? Sookie just can't deny that attraction. And Eric, mmm me likey him long time. For those who don't know, the fabric Sookie's gown is made out of is called lawn. It's a fabric used back in the 1800s and is normally made out of cotton or linen. It is very lightweight so it is mainly used for summer clothing or undergarments. If you google 'lawn fabric' there is a wiki page. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Small pimpage time. I have a new Alcide/Sookie fic out called It's Your Song. Don't worry, Gambler Eric will not suffer. Don't forget the two contests that are running, 7 Deadly Sins and Age of Eric. I'm not sure if I'm entering them, but I'm pimping them. For more information on the contests go here: http : / mysvmaddiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ It has more information on each contest and links to get to their contest page.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I know that it's been a few weeks since I last updated. My only excuse is that this chapter fought tooth and nail to be created. That being said, I really have to extend my deepest gratitude towards Bellwriter7 for being an amazing beta. Seriously, she's like my fairy godmother of beta'ing. She bippity boppity boo'd this chapter into something truly amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. **

**The Gambler and The Lady**

**Chapter Five**

**SPOV**

By the time I was getting ready for work, I still hadn't any idea what to do with Eric. I spent the remainder of the afternoon curled up on my bed, thinking about him. There was little doubt in my mind that if Pam hadn't shown up when she did, I would have been back in his arms. The effect he had on me was that strong. I tried telling myself that I had kissed him because he saved me from the snake bite, but I knew, deep in my heart, that it was just an excuse. I'd been wanting to kiss him since I first saw him this morning.

I'd flopped over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. And what a kiss it was. When he kissed me, it was like the world dissolved until it was just the two of us. He was all I felt, saw and sensed. The fire that flared to life at his touch threatened to consume me. It scared me because I wanted more.

God help me, I wanted more.

It seemed shameful to want a man like that. It certainly was nothing my mother ever mentioned to me. With Bill it had been infatuation and the desire to leave Sweetwater, I understood that now. With Eric, it was something different. Just the fact of my reaction to him was difficult enough. But the intensity of that reaction was what scared me most. I'd only known him a day. It wasn't right. It wasn't proper. And, I predicted, it wasn't going away.

I had behaved so wantonly when we kissed. I had wanted to feel every inch of his body pressed into mine. There was an ache in the secret place between my legs that only he could ease. But I couldn't go to bed with him, it was just wrong. Wasn't it?

I dressed that afternoon for work in a haze. I used the various powders on my face without really paying attention. It was routine for me and I'm sure I could dress myself in the dark with my eyes closed.

I wore one of my fancier working dresses. It was made out of a rich emerald green satin that had a deep neckline that was edged in black fringe. The top was held up by two narrow strips of satin that barely covered my shoulders and left my arms bare. The bodice was tight and had the same fringe along the bottom, where it met the skirt. The skirt was made of two layers in black satin, one over the other. It was floor length and had a small bustle. Embroidered vines and leaves of emerald green traced along the hem of the bottom layer.

I brushed my hair until it gleamed and used a hot iron to fix it in a cascade of curls, half pinned back and the rest spilling down my back. I added a black choker with beads dangling from the bottom around my neck and onyx earrings to my ears. This dress actually had a matching shawl, but I used my regular one instead since it was larger and would cover my upper body more.

Widow Fortenberry was no where to be seen when I left the house, but I did see Maria Starr in the sitting room. She gave me a wink before going back to the papers she was looking at. I held the shawl around me tightly as I hurried down the boardwalk in the direction of. I was early but that was okay, since Sam had asked me to come in before my shift.

I hadn't given Sam's request for my presence much thought, as wrapped up as I was in the thought of Eric's kisses. When I first started working for Sam, he scared me. I was upset over Bill and terrified, I was in a new town, a complete stranger, and I'd have to pay off his debt. No one explained a whole lot to me, except that it was Sam that got cheated the most, so it was Sam I'd have to pay off. I had no special skills, nothing to really offer in compensation, and was fearful that he would take payment from my body. When Sam said that I'd sing and entertain, I had been relieved, because singing was something I could do. I had been outraged when I learned about the scanty clothes he insisted I wear, but in time that had faded..

Lifting my skirts so that they didn't collect dust, I crossed the street and stood outside the saloon. My shawl had slipped down my shoulder during my crossing and I caught one of the old hens sneering at me. I gave her a cold look and readjusted the shawl before entering the saloon.

Now my fear of Sam was gone and I realized shortly after I started singing, that it could have been much worse. I could have been pressed into service as one of his working girls. Some of them chose this way of life and others were forced into it. Sam might own a saloon and have whores, but the one thing I did learn was that he had a kind heart. Most of the women who worked for him either chose it or he bought them from saloons that treated them badly. He actually ran a clean business and while most small towns hated saloons and whores, most of Desire got along pretty well with Sam.

When I walked in the saloon, it was practically empty. Sam was behind the bar, scrubbing at the wood bar with one of his ever present cloths. There were a few patrons seated at the tables and a couple of the girls were perched on laps. Arlene was the most vocal. She had this bright red hair that reminded me of the coals of a fire. She was just wearing a corset in blood red and a skirt. The other girl was Selah.

Now, I got along with most of the other women in the saloon. They did their thing and I did mine and most of the time, our different professions didn't mix. Selah didn't seem to understand that I wanted nothing to do with the more physical duties of working in a saloon. She'd been convinced since day one that I was out to replace her.

She was really pretty, with dark chestnut hair she wore long, and whiskey brown eyes. She had real full lips and a bosom that threatened to spill out of the gown she wore. Unlike Arlene, Selah actually wore more clothes, but they did not make her less alluring. Tonight she was wearing a gown that was probably made out of silk in a bright pink and black. The skirt was pulled up so it showed her stocking leg. She was sitting in the lap of a man I didn't recognize.

She glared at me as I made my way across the room to the bar. I paused before I reached the bar to meet her gaze. There was a burning hate in those brown eyes that surprised me. What on Earth had I done to upset her so much? I searched my mind. Nope, nothing.

"Sookie, I'm glad you came in early," Sam said when I turned towards him.

I gave Selah my back and smiled. "Was there something you needed?"

"I just need to talk to you about something. Come with me." He stepped out from behind the bar and gestured for me to follow him to the store room. Frowning, I followed. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind during the short walk. Was he mad at me for something? Did he want me to do something for him? Would it be something I was willing to do?

By the time I entered the storeroom, I had worked myself up quite a case of nerves. "Sam, is something wrong?"

"What?" He looked at me and laughed suddenly, "Sookie, no. Nothing is wrong. I'm sorry I gave you that impression."

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" I asked with a bit of relief.

"I wanted to know if you still plan on leaving Desire," he said as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He still held a rag and he twisted it so much between his hands I thought he was going to tear it in two. For someone who said that nothing was wrong, I was developing an uneasy feeling in my stomach. He just didn't look like there was nothing wrong. Everything about him screamed that something was up.

I widened my eyes and looked at him. Sam was not a dumb man, but that was a dumb question. "Sam, yes, I do. As soon as I can. I want to find my brother."

"You wouldn't reconsider staying?" Sam looked nervous about something. His eyes kept darting back and forth, looking at me and looking away. Sweat beaded his forehead, but he didn't seem to notice it. When he wasn't looking away from me, his eyes were shaded with some emotion I couldn't read.

"Sam, I never wanted to be here in the first place," I said softly, pleading with my eyes for him to understand. He looked unaccountably hurt and, much as I never wanted to repay Bill's debts, I couldn't stand to hurt Sam. "Why would I want to stay?"

"Well, I was hoping after all this time that you'd have a reason for staying." I had no idea what he was leading up to, so I was honestly surprised when he said, "I'd like you to stay, as my wife."

I let out a little gasp and just stared at him. I was shocked by his request. I'd never considered Sam as a suitor because he never gave me a reason to believe that he would want to court me. Though, I did allow myself to think about it, just for a moment. We would marry in the small church, maybe build a little house on the outskirts. He would spend his mornings with me, and the children because I did want children, and then in the afternoon and evenings he'd come to the saloon to work. The saloon did well enough that I would never want for anything, my children would never want. Sam would be a kind husband, caring, and more appreciative than Bill had ever been. He would love me, I believed that, but as much as I'd like to believe it was possible, it just wasn't.

He ever even acted like he was romantically interested in me. From the first day I started working he acted like the stern employer. He was kind, but firm and never wavered from that. Over the last year or so, our relationship had developed into a friendship. Sam looked after me like he might a younger sister. It had always been platonic. There were no secret glances, no sly touches, and I thought with a sigh, no romantic picnics with my favorite meals. Nothing I ever saw from Sam indicated that he was interested in me as a man would be, much less interested enough to ask me to marry him.

My mind was racing but then it stopped up short. What if Sam was only asking to keep me around to sing? He's always said that having me around was good for business. What if he just didn't want to lose something that was good for his till? No matter how I thought of Sam, I knew that his business came first, always.

"Sam, I'm flattered," I started and saw his eyes light up, "but I can't."

The light dimmed and he took a step towards me. "Why not, Sookie? We'd be good together."

"I don't love you, Sam," I whispered and tried to ignore the bloom of hurt in his eyes. That was the truth and I tried to be gentle about it. I couldn't lie to him when I couldn't even lie to myself..

"You could learn to love me." Also true, if I wanted to and gave it time. I thought of how little time I might have left in Desire otherwise.

I shook my head. "No, Sam, I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

"I don't understand."

"Sam, do you honestly expect me to marry the man who killed my husband?" I hated to bring that up, but it was a very good reason I couldn't marry Sam. Bill wasn't a good person, but I had loved him.

"Bill wasn't worthy of you." Sam almost growled the words.

I winced. "Maybe not, but he was my husband and I did love him. You shot him and it would be wrong, and look wrong, if I married you." I sighed. "I'm truly sorry, Sam, but I won't marry you. I'm going to go to California to my brother."

"Sookie," he said as I turned to leave. I didn't want to do this anymore. Before I could even take a step towards the door, one hand grabbed me by the upper arm and stopped me. I turned my head and stared at him with disbelief, I couldn't believe he would actually restrain me. We were almost the same height so I was staring into his eyes when he said, "Be reasonable. You can't go across country by yourself," his voice turned patronizing, "it is dangerous. You might not even find your brother."

I scowled and took back my hand. "I won't be going alone, I'm going to hire someone to take me. Even if I don't find my brother, I still have to try. He's all the family I've got left."

"You are going to get yourself killed."

"Stop trying to scare me, Sam. It won't change my mind," I stated firmly and tried not to think about the dangers of traveling cross country. I turned and was at the door of the storeroom when he spoke again.

"It's Northman isn't it?" Sam asked suddenly. "I saw the way he looked at you, and how you looked at him."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I whispered, taken back by the sudden attack.

"Everyone knows you went out riding with him."

"Yes I did, because he asked me to show him around. He asked me to have lunch with him, so he could make amends for his behavior last night. I don't see how there is anything wrong with that. He was a perfect gentleman." And an unbelievable kisser.

"I saw him kiss you last night, Sookie," Sam revealed harshly as if he read my mind.

I froze, heart thudding in my chest. When had Sam come out to see us? I had been sure that there was no one around. "How?" My voice came out in a soft whisper.

"That doesn't matter," Sam said quickly, his eyes darting to the door to the alley in the store room.

"It matters to me. Were you spying on me?"

"What? NO!" he cried, sounding insulted. "I always watch you leave, to make sure you make it to Mrs. Fortenberry's alright. I would have come out when Northman approached you, but I saw you draw your gun and thought you had it under control." The unspoken 'until he kissed you' hung in the air between us.

"Sam, that's real sweet of you to watch out for me like that, but it isn't necessary. The boarding house is just down the road and things aren't too loud in here that folks wouldn't hear me if I called for help." It bothered me a lot to know that Sam had been watching me, especially since he just revealed that he wanted to marry me. I suddenly felt like I hadn't known him at all. How could I have not noticed that he watched me walk home? I felt chills when I thought about all the nights I walked home and danced in the silent streets, lost in my own world. Those had been private moments and Sam had invaded on them.

I drew in a breath. "What happened between Northman and I is nothing. It has nothing to do with me not wanting to marry you. I just don't want to get married, Sam. Not to you, not to anyone."

"You can't mean that."

"Look what getting married did to me the first time around," I pointed out sharply.

"Sookie."

"Don't Sookie me, Sam. I value your friendship and how kind you've been to me when you didn't have to be kind, but I will not marry you." I realized that I was talking to the man who was my boss and the thought of the control he had over me made me tear up. My voice trembled when I asked, "Are you going to fire me?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "No, I won't fire you just because you don't want to marry me. I just wish you would consider my offer. I can give you a good life, Sookie. You know it."

Maybe he could, but it wouldn't be the life for me. I've always known I wouldn't stay here and that my place was somewhere down the road. I might not know where, but I did know it was somewhere. Hopefully it was with my brother and his family.

"I'm sure you could, Sam, but I wouldn't be happy." There really wasn't anything else I could say. Everything I said was the truth and I hated being in this position. I hated to think that I was hurting Sam with my rejection, but I wouldn't change my mind. I was going to California, one way or another.

"Well, I guess that's it then," Sam said with a sigh. He gestured to the door, "You should go and get to work. I've kept you long enough."

I nodded and gave him one last apologetic look before exiting the storeroom. Sam did not follow and I couldn't look back. I was half afraid to see his crestfallen face. I hated upsetting people, really I did, but how could he even think that I would marry him?

Still pondering this new development, I walked back into the main part of the saloon. Selah and Arlene were standing beside the piano, talking. I saw Hoyt standing over to the bar so I headed that way to discuss the songs I would sing tonight. On my way, I overheard Selah's voice.

"Well he did say that he'd be in tonight," she said to Arlene.

"He is a handsome one," Arlene replied.

I wondered who they were talking about. I slowed down so I could hear better.

"Northman seemed very interested in me, if I do say so myself." Selah's voice held a bit of smugness.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Eric? They were talking about Eric? It didn't surprise me that they would talk about him, after all newcomers are always talked about. But what did she mean by very interested. I really wanted to hear more, but they had lowered their voices so I couldn't listen in without being obvious about it.

Bothered by their words, I headed over to Hoyt and tried to push the image of Selah with Eric out of my mind. It didn't work and Hoyt had to call my name several times before I actually looked at him. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Hoyt, my mind is elsewhere tonight," I muttered quickly.

He smiled. "That's alright, Miss Sookie. I imagine you have a lot on your mind, what with Sam and all."

My mouth fell open and I gaped at him. "Wait, you know about that, Hoyt?"

His eyes went wide and he started to shake his head to deny it. But I glared at him, "Hoyt, don't lie. It isn't nice. Did you know what Sam asked me?"

"Well," Hoyt said nervously as he looked everywhere but at me, "he might have mentioned it, once or twice."

Did everyone know about Sam's interest in me? I got my answer when Sam came walking and the entire saloon went silent. Everyone was looking from Sam to me, as if they expected something to happen. Sam just nodded to Hoyt and me and went back behind the bar, putting as much distance between us as possible. I heard a snicker and looked for the source. Selah was staring at me with smug amusement. I flushed and looked down.

"I said no," I told Hoyt. "And you can tell everyone since they already know he was going to ask."

I stalked over to a table in the back of the bar and sat down, staring at my hands. I huffed out a sigh. First Sam proposes. Then I find out my life is the center of everyone's attention. I was so tired of being the subject of gossip. Within hours everyone in Desire would know that Sam asked me to marry him and I said no. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere without the men smirking at me and the women talking about how I thought I was too good to marry anyone in Desire.

I had to get out of here. I just had to leave. I couldn't take it anymore. Desire had been a nice safe haven while I adjusted to being a widow, but it was time to move on. It was no longer a safe haven and was quickly becoming a trap. If I didn't leave soon, I never would.

A creaking sound caught my attention and I looked up to see Eric step inside. I saw his eyes drift over the figures and I hoped he was searching for me. My skin tingled when he spotted me. But then he frowned, probably wondering what I was doing all the way back here. He might have walked over to me, but Selah walked up to him and slid her arm through his. I heard her laugh and lean up to whisper something in his ear. I looked away so I wouldn't see his reaction to her words, but I still heard her laughter and his low chuckle.

I looked up to see him bend down to brush a kiss along her jaw. When he raised his head, he was staring at me, and I was taken back by the quick flare of anger in his blue eyes. Confused by what I was seeing, I could only watch in dismay as he strolled to a table with three men already playing a game of poker and settle into the forth seat, pulling Selah down into his lap. She responded to this by making a show of settling in place, wiggling her rear and laughing.

I looked away to stare at a wall so no one could see the tears stinging my eyes. I don't even know why it hurt, seeing him with Selah, but it did. For a moment, I wished that I was Selah, that I was the one giggling in his lap. Then, disgusted with myself, I rose and brushed off my skirt and headed to the piano where Hoyt waited for me. Selah could have him. Obviously he only wanted one thing and when he realized that he wasn't going to get it from me, he had moved on. Well I could move on too. I would sing tonight, then start planning my trip away from Desire the next day.

Without Eric Northman.

**EPOV**

As I shook out our blanket and toed the snake over under the brush, I smiled to myself. Our date hadn't ended the way I'd reckoned but it confirmed that the lust I felt for Miss Sookie was mutual. I felt it in the way she responded to my kiss, the way her fingers had curled into my shirt as she pressed against me. The tightening of her nipples against my chest and the way her lips caressed mine as she moan were something she could not hide.

Had Sheriff Pam not arrived when she did, there was little doubt in my mind that I would have had her. Even though she had pulled away, I could tell she itched to return to my arms. Had it been anyone but the sheriff to interrupt us, I might have shot them just like I shot the snake. I did not like being denied what was mine.

Sookie was too alive to stay in this staid town. There was more out there for her, and I think she knew it. The way she had ridden off once we left the town proper, the pure joy she expressed felt in riding free had been there on her face when she reined in to wait for me, the flush against her delicate skin and pure, honest smile. She was made for adventure. What better way to get that adventure than to travel with me?

If Sookie stayed here, she would end up married to some ruffian who only saw her body and beauty and not the intelligence that lurked behind her eyes. She'd never be pushed into her full potential as a woman. I could almost feel pity for her, if it wasn't for the fact that I knew she wouldn't let that happen. Instead, I felt proud.

I was propped myself by the window in my hotel room, looking out at the town square when I saw her crossing over to the saloon. I caught flashes of green underneath the shawl she held close to her body. I found myself wondering what kind of dress was wrapped around her curves. As much as I favored the every day look, there was something more arousing about the revealing dress she had worn the night before, which made me wonder how many other revealing dresses she owned.

It was hard not to go straight to the saloon, but I made myself go into the hotel dining room and have some supper. I considered it to be a personal challenge, to see how long I was able to resist the draw of Miss Sookie Stackhouse. I lasted an hour, long enough to eat my supper. It was an hour too long, which spooked me. Who was holding the winning hand in this little game we were playing, Sookie or myself?

I settled my hat on my head, aware of female eyes staring into my backside as I strolled away. My lips twitched into a smirk as I approached the saloon. No matter how enthralled I was by one woman, I still had other options. Perhaps I was closer to folding because it never once occured to me that I could have any other woman in Desire, I only wanted Sookie.

By the time I made it to the saloon, the sun had set and the town was lit by lanterns. Since it was dark, most of the town had retired, but business was bustling in the saloon. It seemed that every man that could passed through those swinging doors tonight. There were more men in here tonight than last night and I felt all eyes turn to me when I pushed open the doors and stepped inside. The clientele tonight ranged from the grizzled mountain men who stared at everyone with accusing eyes to the slick cardsharps who had more guts than brains. Mixed in were the locals, relaxed and talking to each other, just in for a drink and to unwind for the day.

I hunted for Sookie with my eyes but came up with nothing. Then, success. She'd tucked herself into a corner table. When I saw her slight form glance up and frowned, I grew restless, my fingers twitching for my gun. Why would she be back there when she should be on the stage singing?

I made it two steps before I felt an arm slide through mine. I glanced down, ready to snap it off when I saw that it belonged to the brunette whore I spoke with earlier. She was the one who steered me to Lafayette's cooking. Normally I don't take advice from whores—they're notorious liars—but she'd been right so I smiled down at her.

The whore gave a low throaty laugh and leaned up to whisper, "How was your picnic?"

"Mighty fine," I replied.

She gave me a slow smile. "Then the day is full of good news."

"Oh?" My eyes flicked to Sookie, but I knew this woman, or rather I knew her type. She'd cling to me all night, so I decided that it was best if I just removed myself from her prescence entirely. However, when I moved to free my arm, she leaned up and whispered, her lips brushing my ear, "It's about Sookie."

I stopped and she had my complete attention. "Oh?"

"Sam asked Sookie to marry him." Her eyes were heavily lidded and covered in that grease women of her type used to spruce up their looks. My Sookie didn't need any of that.

Thanks to my time at the tables, I had plenty of practice in blank faces and I used it all now. My Sookie? With the barkeep? I glanced to the bar and I saw Sam giving Sookie calf eyes. I felt a surge of anger. How dare he try to claim my Sookie? My fingers curled into fists and my thumb found the butt of my gun.

While I was thinking murder, Selah was smirking. "I know that you went on that picnic with Sookie, but I figured you should know. Sookie isn't nearly as innocent as everyone thinks she is. Why do you think Sam proposed to her? How do you think she worked off what she owed him so quickly?"

Her meaning registered quickly to me. The wheels started turning and I started to think. I remembered the heated kisses, the way she pulled away from me. Had it really been because someone was coming? Or did she feel guilty for betraying Sam? What kind of woman toyed with two men? I knew the answer to that and it certainly wasn't the lady Sookie claimed to be.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but that picnic was just an apology on my part," I said with a low chuckle. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Sookie move, and leaned down to brush my lips across Selah's jaw and whispered into her ear, "I like my women with experience."

While Selah giggled and murmured something about having plenty of experience, I looked up to see Sookie staring at us in confusion. I shot her an angry look. Selah rubbed herself against me and suggested a game. Just then, a game of poker seemed a mighty good idea to get Sookie off my mind. I pulled the whore over to a table of three and sat now, settling her in my lap. She made a big show of settling in and I gritted my teeth. Fifteen seconds and she was already trying my patience. Still, I made a show of enjoying it.

As I thumbed back the cards to see my draw, irritation coiled in my belly. Sookie lied to me and played me for a fool. Worse, I'd missed the relationship between her and Sam. Either they were really good at hiding their true feelings, which I doubted given how passionate Sookie seemed to be with everything, or I was losing my touch in reading people. I had been so blinded by Sookie's beauty and my desire to own her that I never considered that she might have someone else.

We had played three hands when Sookie started to sing. I stiffened at the sound of her voice and forced myself not to glance her way. I snaked an arm around Selah's waist and pulled her firmly against my chest. I made a show of whispering in her ear, saying to her all the things I wanted to do with Sookie. I had no intention of following through with my promises, at least not with Selah.

I knew every time Sookie looked our way because there was a hitch in her flawless voice. I was more confused than pleased by her reaction. I couldn't help to wonder why she would be upset about Selah when she had Sam. There was no question in my mind that she had Sam because every time I looked at the bar, Sam's eyes were trained on her like a hawk. Once he caught me looking at her and nodded towards me with a small smirk. It made me want to go over there and tell him how wet and hot Sookie's kisses had been. I craved watching that smirk die on his lips. Maybe he wouldn't be so eager to marry her then.

Hours passed and I forgot that I had Selah on my lap as all my concentration was on the game. I had a nice tidy pile of money in front of me, so it was a good night. My attention returned to the whore only when she ran her fingers through my hair, nails scraping my scalp.

"Someone's lucky tonight."

"Well, darling, I think I owe it all to you," I said automatically, knowing those were the words she was expecting.

She winked at me. "Maybe you should let me take you upstairs so you can repay me properly."

It made me want to laugh the way her greedy gaze shifted to the pile of coins in front of me. I was about to say something about her request when I saw a swish of green out the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see Sookie leaning against the bar and talking to Sam. He said something that made her smile and she reached out to touch his shoulder. Sookie wrapped the shawl he passed her around her shoulders and walked out of the saloon.

I should have taken Selah up to her room and pounded my frustrations out into her. Instead I pushed her gently off my lap and said, "Maybe later. I have some things I need to go do."

The smug smile she'd worn all night twisted into a frown. "This late?"

"You know how men are," I said with a teasing smile as I stood up. "We are always forgetting something. I'll be back."

The promise had her smiling again. I tipped my hat to the gentlemen I had been playing with, pocketed my coins, leaving two behind to cover the cost of what I drank, and left. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could make out Sookie's figure hurrying towards the boarding house. I quickened my pace as I strode after her, the anger I had suppressed during my game bubbling up again. She heard me coming and froze. I guess she had been expectingit. Or maybe she didn't know where she could hide from me. There wasn't anyplace. She was mine, and I'd find her, even if I had to rip her out of Sam's bed.

I was a foot away from her when she turned to face me. "Eric, why are you following me?"

Her voice sounded forced, as if she was holding something back. I narrowed my eyes. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Sookie blinked at me. "I'm sorry?"

"No, my dear. That's an apology. Say 'thank you,' when someone congratulates you on your engagement." I hooked my fingers in my belt. "So much for all your talk about going to California. You know, I actually believed you when you said you wanted to get out of here. Guess of all your other talents, lying is one you're best at."

Her quiet gasp did nothing to deter me. I was going to say what I had to say, then I was leaving. "I admire your ability to lie. Useful if you're a card player like me. Not as much if you're a lady," I eyed her. "But, I guess that I should have realized that someone who worked in a saloon and slept with the owner to work off her debt would be no lady."

She swung at me, palm flat, and caught my cheek in a stinging slap. "How dare you! None of that is so. You have no right to talk to me in such a way. You were the one drooling all over Selah."

"Yes, but at least she's a honest whore." It was harsh, but I wasn't feeling particulary nice at the moment.

The color drained from her face and I could see a sparkle of tears in her eyes.

"I-" she drew in a small breath.

"You-"

Two tears trickled down her cheeks.

Then her eyes narrowed and she approached me. "You are a very cruel person who has no common sense or judgment if you would listen to the poison dripped into your ear by a woman who has never liked me."

I had expected Sookie to fly into a rage after my insult. I had expected her to hit me or draw her gun on me. The last thing I expected to see was tears. I froze and stared at her as she looked away, the tears a faint glitter in the faint moonlight. I remembered that she was a woman and that women were not above using tears to get what they wanted. I steeled myself against them, even as a small part of me was telling me that I was making a mistake.

"My common sense disappeared after meeting you," I muttered. I had no idea why I said that. Even if it was the truth, it wasn't something I wanted her to know.

Sookie blinked and shook her head. "What did Selah tell you?"

"That Sam proposed to you. Are you going to deny it?" I asked with an edge to my voice. "It won't do you any good, I saw the way he looked at you, the way you touched him before you left."

Sookie let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yes, because everything is always what it seems. Yes, he proposed, I won't deny it."

"And you said yes. What was your plan, Sookie? See what you could get from me? Decide if I was a better pick?" I fired each question at her.

Sookie stood there, bathed in the faint light of the moon, her eyes concealing some emotion I couldn't read. When she finally spoke, it was in a quiet tone, almost restrained, like she didn't trust herself. "I should have known better than to think that you were different. You only see what you want to see, only believe what you want to believe. Do not lay your own schemes at my feet. I'm not a fool, Eric, I know that you only want to get me into your bed."

"You seemed mighty willing earlier," I leered.

Her cheeks flushed. "Everyone makes mistakes. Luckily, I'm realizing just what kind of mistake-" She cut herself off with a shake of her head, "Not that it matters, but I said no. I'm leaving Desire on the stagecoach that comes in two days."

"Don't lie to me," I said sharply, not believing what I was hearing.

She pulled herself up as tall as she could.

"Think what you will. That is what you saw between Sam and I, me telling him that I was leaving and saying good bye. I'm no longer working in the saloon." Her words were flat, empty. She glanced back to the boarding house before looking at me. "I don't owe you any kind of explanation, so I'm done talking to you, Eric. Please don't bother me anymore. Go back to your whore."

I glared at her, wishing there was more light so I could see her face clearly. We were just on the edge of the light produced by the lamp hanging on the porch of the boarding house so her face was mostly shadowed. I took one step towards her and she took a step back. The next time I stepped forward, I reached out and snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her up against me. Her sharp intake of breath warned me that she was about to say something so I shut her up in the most effective way I could think of.

I slid one hand up her back to cup her neck, burying my fingers in her hair and pulling so that her head tilted back so I could see her face. I had a brief glimpse of hot, angry blue eyes before I covered her lips with mine. There was a muffled cry of protest before she poured herself into the kiss. Her arms went around my neck, hands sliding into my hair. Her fingers knocked my hat to the ground as they tangled themselves in my hair.

My own fingers shoved deeper into the mass of curls and loosened the pins that held them in place. They tumbled and I grasped at the silky long locks. I dug my fingers into the small of her back, holding her as close to me as possible. Before, our kisses had been gentle and passion filled. This kiss went to the other end of the spectrum. It was rough, demanding, and angry. Hair was pulled and our bodies strained against each other.

She made a low keening sound when I sank my teeth into her bottom lip and pulled. I felt nails dig into the back of my neck and growled against her lips. They parted in a silent gasp and I plundered the sweetness of her mouth with my tongue. I tasted the lingering flavor of the blackberry cobbler we had with our lunch and a hint of mint and honey. Her tongue brushed mine, tentatively, as if she had never been kissed in this fashion before.

It was that innocent act that brought me back to my senses. I pulled away from her and stared down. Her body was flush against mine and her eyes were bright from her desire. It was all I could do not to carry her off into some dark alley and have her against a wall. Her chest heaved as she panted, pushing the soft mounds of her breasts against my chest so tightly that I could feel the hardened peaks of her nipples through the cloth that hung between us.

"Eric," Sookie whispered as her fingers slid against my neck.

I released her so quickly that she stumbled back. As she stared at me in confusion, I bent and picked up my hat. I slapped it against my thigh to shake off the dust and jammed it back on my head. I gave her a hard heated look and said in a ragged voice, "Think back on that kiss and ask yourself why I would want some whore when I could have you."

**Author's Notes: And here I was thinking that this story would be a carefree fluffy romance. The angst/drama demon attacked! Of course, this gives me more to work with plot wise. Besides, what's a tawdry romance when the hero and heroine aren't at odds at some point? If you think the confrontation is over, well it's not. It continues in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think about this bizarro twist that took place. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: I have no excuses for going so long between updates. Well, not any good excuses that is. I'm going to try and do better, I promise. Many many thanks to Bellawriter7 for being an amazing beta. Seriously, she fixes up what I send her so it's all nice and pretty and 10 times better than the original. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or the characters. I do own the hat porn. :)**

**The Gambler and The Lady**

**Chapter Six**

**SPOV**

I stared at Eric in some sort of daze. My lips were swollen and throbbing from the kiss. I had never even considered that it was possible to be so furious with someone and want them so much. The secret place between my legs ached and I shifted a little, rubbing my thighs together in an attempt to ease the throbbing. It only made it worse and I was startled to realize that the only thing, the only person who could fix it was standing in front of me. I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment even as I felt a little thrill. I had no idea that women could feel this way, I certainly never felt something this heated when I was with Bill Compton.

His words cut through my revelation. _Why would I want a whore when I could have you?_ He'd said it and he'd looked at me with such heat I felt it was midday in August instead of the dark of night. I was astounded by his audacity. What made him think he could have me? Sure my body might want him, but that hardly meant I would just give myself to him. A few kisses was not an invitation to my bed. He turned to leave and I grabbed his arm to hold him back. There was no way I was going to let him leave assuming what he did was acceptable. And maybe also... I wasn't ready for him to leave my sight yet.

When he looked down at me, he probably didn't think I had to nerve to stop him, I hissed, "Because you spent the entire evening with her on your lap, laughing and whispering, like lovers. Because you believed whatever she said without asking me for the truth, then attacked me for no reason other than what she told you." I dug my fingers into his shirt, twisted the fabric, and felt the hard muscle beneath them. "You think that one passionate kiss will erase what I had to watch this evening? What I had to suffer after what happened this afternoon? You are a fool, Eric Northman, an even bigger one than I originally thought."

I tried so hard to keep the hot anger and venom in my voice, and the utter helplessness I'd felt out of it, having to watch as he rubbed that whore in my face after I'd just turned down and possibly lost one of my only friends in this town. I had thought, stupidly, that the quiet interlude and kisses we shared this afternoon had meant something. Apparently not. Apparently he wasn't so different from other men. He only wanted one thing from women—from this woman in particular. I had turned him down so he moved on to someone who wouldn't, just like that. I put my hand on my forehead. It was all too much.

I watched him with careful eyes and waited for him to make his move, to say something, to explain himself. Nothing came. I watched the shifting emotions in his eyes. The anger was there but it wasn't directed towards me, I think. I saw a flicker of what could be regret, but in the dim light I couldn't be sure. I looked off down the quiet dusty street. The street I'd have to walk down in the next afternoon with the whole town probably knowing that Sam had asked me to marry him and that Eric had taken up with Selah. I wanted to cry. I wanted to punch the big man in front of me.

I almost jumped when he spoke.

"Sookie," Eric said, then he stopped himself. It was several moments before he spoke again. "I don't," he shook his head, "I don't know what to say. I was a fool."

"The fool is always the last to know he is the fool," I murmured.

"I've never heard that before," he said.

"Something my Gran used to say," I explained, shaking myself back to the present. I wasn't my Gran. And Eric certainly wasn't my grandfather. He never would have treated her this way. Then I realized that my fingers were still tangled in his shirt. I released him as if the fabric burned me and backed away. I smoothed my hand down my skirt, studying the fabric suddenly. "I should go."

"Don't. Let's talk." I backed away.

"I've had enough talking for one night," I said bitterly. So far talking tonight had done me no good. My stomach rolled uneasily when he started to follow me.

"Sookie, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix things, Eric. It doesn't erase the things you thought about me or said to me." I stared straight ahead. There was no way I could look at him. "And it's Miss Sookie to you. From now on."

"I want to make it up to you."

"You can't. Go away." I tried to speak firmly, but I was very much aware of Eric at my back. I could feel the heat of his body and it made me tremble. Not in fear, but because I wanted him to reach out and touch me, take me. Anything just as long as I could feel his hands on me. Just thinking that made my voice shake, which did not give credence to my order.

"I will," he said with steel in his voice. "I'll make this right by you... Miss Sookie."

The determination in his voice froze me at the bottom step of the boarding house. I turned toward him and studied his face. He truly believed that he could correct what he had done. I flashed to the image of Selah curled on his lap, running a proprietary finger down his jaw, and realized that nothing he could say would erase that sight. My body may want him, but that was just a physical response. I could never give myself to a man so willing to think poorly of me based on the word of a stranger, especially someone like Selah.

I spoke softly, unable to keep the pain out of my voice. I stepped up a few paces on the porch and turned so I was eye level with him. I willed my body to quiet and steeled myself against him. "No, you won't. Do you know why, Eric?" When he shook his head, my lips twitched into a sad smile and I went on to say, "Because, no matter how much heat there is between us, no matter how much I enjoyed kissing you, no matter how much I was starting to think you were different from other men, you proved tonight that you aren't so different after all. You were still willing to assume the worse. You never stopped to question if Selah had ulterior motives for speaking so badly about me. You never stopped to ask me if any of it was true."

I paused and waited for him to protest. I was expecting him to say I was being foolish or naive, that none of those things were true. But I saw it, the acknowledgment play across his face. His eyes, which had burned so hot with anger, were dull as he accepted the truth in my words. I don't know what hurt me more then-the fact that he didn't try to convince me I was wrong, or the fact that he knew I wasn't.

"You should go," I said quietly. He stared at me and I waited to see what he would do next. I tensed. If he took so much as a step toward me, I would scream. I would scream and bring everyone running, no matter what the consequences. I was tired of dealing with Eric Northman and all I wanted to do was go up to my room and lay on my bed and indulge in a good cry.

Instead, he tipped his hat to me, the image of a perfect gentleman. "I will come to call on you tomorrow, Miss Sookie."

"And I will be too busy for a visit, Mr. Northman," I said firmly. I had to give him credit for persistence, but I had no desire to see him, or any one really, until it was time for me to leave.

"We shall see," he said with a smirk. Anger flared in my eyes. Persistence only takes you so far.

"Good night, Mr. Northman." I said tightly.

"Good night, Miss Sookie."

I sniffed and went into the house without giving him a second look. Tonight no one waited on my arrival home so I was able to go to my room in peace. I should have stopped at the kitchen for my dinner. Widow Fortenberry always left a covered plate for me since I missed dinner on the nights I worked. It wasn't something I asked her to, or even mentioned. Just two days after I started working off my dead husband's debt to Sam, I had went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of warm milk and found the covered plate with a note saying that it was for me. So no matter how horrible she could be sometimes, I just remembered my dinner plate. It made dealing with her a lot easier.

But tonight I had an acid stomach. I would take the scolding over wasting food, but if I tried to eat, I would only be sick. I closed the door to my room as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake anyone else. I stripped off my dress and poured water from the pitcher into the basin. Using a cloth, I cleaned every inch of me I could reach, wanting to smell of the saloon—of this whole God-foresaken night—off me before I went to sleep. When I felt I had done my best, I pulled on the long billowing nightgown and crawled under the blankets.

And then I laid awake and stared at the darkened ceiling, thinking of the decisions I had made that night. After seeing Sam looking at me like a lovesick school child, I knew I couldn't stay. No matter what he said about accepting my rejection of his proposal, Sam would always try again. Plus, I saw enough people giving me sly looks to realize that even though I turned Sam down, the good people of Desire would just assume that I'm playing hard to get. I don't understand why they would, since I've rejected other men before. Maybe it was just Sam—good-hearted, hard-working Sam—that made them think that way.

I closed my eyes and tried to conjure some other picture than Sam looking at me across the saloon. I pictured myself being helped up into a stagecoach by some anonymous young man, imagined how the dust would fly up behind the carriage and how Desire would fade from my sight and my life. I had thought to stay a few more weeks, leave in a month, so I could earn some more coin, but I couldn't stay knowing that Eric had gone to Selah. Even when he left, I'd still have Selah to deal with. I didn't want Pam to have to lock me up for murdering her. I'd never wanted to kill someone before, but I knew if I had to see Selah's smug face, listen to her brag about having Eric, that I would kill her. And then I'd be no better than what the people in this town already thought of me. Some of them, anyway.

I had two days to get everything in order. Two days to say my good-byes. Then I would be free. Free of Desire. I rolled over and tried not to think of how true that statement was.

Instead I focused on the facts—or my lack of them. I had no plan, no idea how to handle a trip across the country to California. It would be rough and tiring, but I could do it. I had the money to pay for my ticket and I was pretty sure I had the money to buy supplies for the trip from Denver to San Diego. I was still leaving early enough in the summer that if I was lucky, I wouldn't be caught in the mountains during winter. Then a thrill shot through me. A train. I could take a train. I sat up and rubbed my face, my heart suddenly beating faster.

I don't know why I never thought of it before, only that Bill and I had traveled by horse and by stage coach. Things were different now and there was a train that traveled cross country to California. I just didn't know if it went through Denver or if I would have to travel to another city to catch it. Even if I had to go to another city, it would save on travel time and get me to California much quicker than my original planned. I smiled and settled back against my pillows. A train. A train to California. I fell asleep imagining the scenery whipping by as I made my way to the West and to my new life.

I woke up in the morning to a pounding on my door. I knew it couldn't be anyone in the house because they were respectful when it came to my sleep. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown and held it closed tightly around me. When I opened the door to see who was there, Pam pushed her way in.

She gave me an accusing look. "You are leaving Desire?"

I covered a yawn with my hand. "Don't you think it is a little too early for this? I know you like to look after your citizens, sheriff, but waking me up and barging into my room is taking it too far."

"Never you mind that. Is it true, are you leaving?"

"Why do you care?" I asked a bit grouchily. I did not appreciate her waking me up after the sleepless night and it made me less than polite with her.

Pam gave me an injured look. "Why wouldn't I care? I know we aren't close, Sookie, but I did think we were friends."

I stopped and stared at her. I really looked at her this time. I didn't see the hard as nails lady who took over as sheriff and had become my protector of sorts. I saw a woman near my age, worn from the job she did, reaching out to someone she considered a friend. It never occurred to me that after all the time we spent together, the stories we shared, the lessons learned, that Pam was my friend. She'd always just been another oddity in Desire. Perhaps we were a matched set.

I walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said contritely, "I'm sorry, Pam. Truly I am. I didn't get much sleep and it's turned me into a grouch."

She patted my hand. "You are forgiven."

"Thank you. Yes, it's true. I'm leaving. I've already quit the saloon and I'll leave in two days' time when the stagecoach comes through." I sat down on the bed and watched as Pam paced in front of the window.

"Why now? Did that cad Northman do something to do you?"

She spat her words and I couldn't stop the bitter laugh that bubbled up my throat. Pam turned to stare at me. Her expression changed from one of anger to one of worry when I didn't stop. The laughter turned to tears and suddenly I was sobbing into my hands.

Pam made a sound, almost like a gurgle of dismay and said, "Oh lordy, Sookie, don't cry. You know I'm no good with all this woman stuff. I might as well just be a man."

That made me giggle miserably. "Sorry," I said around my sobs and I tried to get control of myself.

When I finally stopped crying, Pam gave me a hard look. "Good, the leaking stopped. Christ Almighty, you can't do that to me anymore."

"I won't, promise."

"Now, where do you want him shot?"

"What?" I asked in pure bewilderment.

Pam's hand drifted down to caress the butt of her gun. "Where do you want me to shoot him? It might cost me my badge, an unprovoked attack, so make it a good spot. Unless you just want me to kill him outright? That would be better, I can make up an excuse for that."

I blinked. "Shoot who?"

Pam gave an exasperated snort. "Northman. I warned him about misleading you and now that he's made you cry and chased you out of town, I have to shoot him."

"What?" I jumped up and grabbed at her when she moved to go to the door. "You will do no such thing."

"The hell I won't. I warned him. Sam warned him. Doc warned him."

"Oh bother—Sam and the Doc," I muttered and hauled back on her arm before she could open the door. "Don't go and shoot him. It wasn't him that made me weepy. Well, not him completely."

Pam gave me a level look with her cool blue eyes. "Sookie, maybe you just better explain to me what happened last night that made you decide to leave in two days. I think I might be missing something here."

"First off, who told you I was leaving?" I asked, curious who already knew when I had only told Sam, Hoyt and Eric.

"Sam," Pam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I frowned. "Where were you last night?"

"Out at the Burberry ranch. Their youngest rode in at twilight and said they had some trouble with rustlers so I went out to handle it. The missus wouldn't hear of me riding back in the dark with my captives, so I stayed the night," Pam explained then frowned at me, "Just what excitement did I miss last night?"

"Sam asked me to marry him," I said tightly. "I refused, had a falling out with Northman. Sam's the reason I decided to leave now, not that bloody gambler."

"Hellfires, I didn't think Sam had the nerve."

"You knew he had designs on me?" I exclaimed with a yelp.

Pam was smirking now. "I can't believe you spent all that time around him and didn't know."

I glared at her. "Maybe I didn't notice because I'm not interested in him."

"So, you are letting yourself be driven out of Desire because one man wants to marry you? Sookie, if that was the reason, you'd have left months ago." Pam crossed her arms and leaned against the wall next to the window. "What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason. I can't stay now, not now that he's admitted he's got feelings for me!" I cried and jumped up to pace. "It would just be too awkward working for him now. You should have seen the way he was looking at me last night."

"You mean, the same way he's looked at you for the last year? Sookie, nothing's changed except that you are aware of it now."

"Exactly! I can't do it, I can't work for him and know that he wants me in a carnal fashion. It's too embarrassing. There isn't any other work for me here. I have a brother in California. It's the right thing, leaving Desire. The logical thing." I gave Pam a look that begged her to agree with me.

"Sookie, I think you are panicking," she raised an eyebrow at me. "You should wait a few days before you make the decision."

"I can't," I said weakly. "I already quit the saloon."

Pam stared at me. "Why Sookie, I believe that this is first time I've ever seen you act impulsively."

I thought to myself, _Imagine what you would have thought if you shown up five minutes earlier than you did yesterday. __That was impulsive!_ Out loud I said, "I don't consider it to be impulsive, after all I've always planned on leaving. I'm merely taking that first step."

"Perhaps." She paced around me like I was a cattle thief about to confess. "I do wonder if Northman has anything to do with this, though. Did he do something to you?"

I had to tell her something, otherwise she'd never leave me alone about it. I did not want to spend my last two days here being questioned about that man. I sighed, "Really, it was nothing. He simply assumed some rather horrid things about me, thanks to Selah, and I had to set him straight. Honest, Pam, I don't even think that much of it. It was no worse than some other things that have been said about me."

Pam's eyes narrowed and her lips turned down in a frown. "I had expected better of him."

"He fooled us both then," I commented bitterly as I thought of the pain I had felt when he likened me to a whore. I made myself smile at Pam so she wouldn't see my despair. "Why don't I get dressed and you can walk with me to the post office. I'd like to purchase my ticket for the stagecoach."

"Sookie, don't do something you'll regret," Pam said suddenly.

"Pam, I won't regret this. You've known from the start that my goal was to leave Desire and go to my brother. I'm only doing what I've always wanted." I spoke firmly but even I didn't believe what I said. How could I expect Pam to?

She looked skeptical but finally nodded. "Alright, Sookie. It's your decision."

"I'll be down in a few minutes," I said as she left the room. I closed the door behind her and leaned against it. I was leaving because I wanted to, not because I was running. Yes, Sam's proposal had pushed me into making the decision now, but it was one I would have made soon anyhow. The events of last night just pushed me in the right direction.

I pulled on one of my plainer dresses and brushed out my hair, securing it in a bun at the base of my neck. I reached under the mattress and fumbled blindly until my fingers brushed a bulging pouch. I pulled my moneybag out and tucked it into the small cloth purse I had made for myself years ago. I placed my sun bonnet on my head and tied the strings securely under my chin.

I exited my room and closed the door behind me. When I got downstairs, Pam was chatting with Maria Starr and both of them fell silent as I approached. I couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about me. Why else would they go quiet when I got close enough to hear? Shaking that uneasiness off, I smiled at Maria Starr. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Miss Sookie. How are you?" There was a gleam in her eye, as if she was fishing for gossip.

It was hard to keep the smile on my face, but I managed. "I'm fine, just going out for a walk and to the post office with the sheriff. Pam, are you ready?"

Pam was trying not to smirk as Maria Starr looked disappointed at my reserve. "Yes, Sookie, I do believe I am. I got you a biscuit from Mrs. Fortenberry since you missed breakfast."

She passed over the cloth wrapped biscuit and we bade Maria Starr good bye and left the house. It really wasn't as early as I thought and the streets were teeming with people. As I nibbled on the biscuit and walked, I could hear the hushed whispers and feel the stares. Of course they were staring. How often does a woman turn down a marriage proposal? Most of the women of marriageable age would be delighted to receive a proposal. Once again, I was the exception. It was hard, but I walked down the street with my head held high. This would all be over soon. I just wanted to get to the post office and back before anything happened, like Eric showing up. I wasn't sure I could face him today after what happened last night.

**EPOV**

I stalked away from the Fortenberry boarding house, fists clenched at my sides. A pretty woman, who said her name was Maria Starr, had informed me that Sookie had already left the house, in the company of the sheriff. Given how Sheriff Pam reacted yesterday when she rode in on us at the pond, I didn't think that I'd be the most welcomed intrusion if Sookie had told her what happened last night.

Last night.

I still burned from my encounter with Sookie. Her words stuck like a sour taste at the back of my mouth, and I couldn't shake the feeling that it was my own poison coming back to me. I had let the words of a common whore convince me that Sookie was no better than her. I had lashed out at Sookie because I couldn't control my jealously. The little bit of trust Sookie had in me had been washed away by my heated words.

And now I was left with that sour taste—not the taste I wanted in my mouth. I licked my lips, but couldn't detect any of the sweetness of Sookie's mouth left there.

After the debacle in front of her boarding house, I had gone back to the saloon and purchased Selah's time, something that pleased her at first. It had killed me to lose any of my silver to the hateful whore, but I knew my revenge would be sweet. I had her quivering beneath me, begging for me to take her. And that's when I walked away and told her I would not sully myself with a petty woman who let her jealousies mar an honest woman's reputation. Then I walked away with her screaming at me. It was my kind of justice.

This morning I rose with the intention of speaking to Sookie, of trying to make up for my cruelty of night before. Now that plan was spoiled. I would have to wait until I could get her alone, or at least wait until she was no longer in Sheriff Pam's company. That was one woman I had no desire to deal with in my current mindset.

Instead, I went to the blacksmith and saddled Sheriff and went out for a long ride. It cleared my mind and a plan began to come together. I had to convince Sookie that I was not the man she thought I was. That I had made a mistake. But how? She wouldn't speak to me, I was sure of that. She had made herself very clear last night: She wanted nothing to do with me.

I cursed myself as I swayed with Sheriff's easy gait. The pounding of hooves against the ground were soothing, but did nothing to erase my anger with myself. Seemed like I'd been here several times with Miss Sookie in our short acquaintance. Miss Sookie. I gritted my teeth and felt them rattle with every clop of Sherriff's well-shod hooves. I should have known that she wouldn't kiss me if she was involved with another man. Even after one day of knowing her, I knew enough to know that she was a lady.

But the real question was, besides wanting to take her to my bed, why did the thought of her with another man bring this roaring jealousy out in me? She was nothing to me in the scheme of a things. She should be nothing to me, at least—just another woman I wanted, who I craved. There had been others and as soon as I had had them, I had grown bored with them. Because of that, I had a reputation as a rake in several towns, but why was Sookie different?

What was it about this blonde singer that got under my skin? Why did I desire her so? I had to know. That was what drove me. Or so I told myself. It was so easy to believe lies when you tell them to yourself. The question of why I had to know when with any other woman I would have just brushed it off was one I firmly ignored.

I started circling back to town, figuring that Sookie had had plenty of time to return from her errands. I didn't want an audience for what I had to say. It was hard enough swallowing crow without putting on a show for the whole damn town. I was drawing close when I saw a flicker of movement by the pond, a glint of gold in the sunlight. Curious and half hoping, I turned Sheriff toward it. He snorted a protest, probably because he wanted a good rub down and some grain, but we went where I directed him. I smiled to myself when that flick of gold turned out to be Sookie's horse.

Perfect.

I tied Sheriff next to Angel and strolled down the path to the pond. Sookie was sitting on the bank, tossing pebbles into the water and watching the ripples. She looked so forlorn sitting here, legs drawn up so her head was resting on her knees. I felt a stab of guilt. And something else that made my chest constrict.

I was trying to be quiet but I stepped on a twig, which snapped with a loud crack. Sookie whirled from her sitting position and heat and disgust filled her eyes when she saw it was me. There was that stab of guilt again and it was joined with a pang of regret that she was looking at me with such loathing.

"To think," she said icily before I had a chance to speak, "I told the sheriff that there was no need to shoot you. Perhaps I should change my mind."

I winced inwardly at the thought of the formidable Sheriff Pam gunning for me. Not a happy thought. I hooked my fingers in my gun belt and stood far enough away that hopefully Sookie wouldn't feel threatened. "I sincerely hope that you won't change your mind. I'd dislike to shoot a woman."

Sookie's blue eyes went a little wide at that. "You would shoot her?"

I gave a negligent shrug and ran a hand over my chin. Coarse whiskers rubbed against my palm, I had forgotten to shave this morning. That was how blinded I'd become about the woman in front of me. Normally I was impeccably groomed and now look at me. After one afternoon together and one confrontation I was forgetting basic grooming skills. How my late mother would be amused. She always said that a woman would be the death of me.

Sookie was still staring at me, one brow arched expectantly. "Well?"

"Oh I wouldn't shoot her if I didn't have to," I answered lazily, "Or if she had a official reason for coming after me. But if she's just going to shoot me on your say so," I shrugged and grinned, "Well, the west is a wild place, darlin'. You have to fight for your survival. Pretty as you are, I won't let myself be shot for you."

Sookie let out a strangled laugh. "A survivor to the end, huh?"

"Well, surviving is something I've been doing very well for the last 28 years. I'd like to double it." I removed my hat and swiped my fingers through my hair, aware that Sookie's eyes followed my every moment. "Hot out."

"Did you come out here to converse about the weather, Mr. Northman?" Sookie asked archly as I replaced my hat.

I squatted so I was eye level with her, though I still kept my distance. I had no plan on how to handle this, no thoughts on how I could make up for my blunder. So I did something that was rare for me. I just spoke without thinking.

"No, I actually didn't come out here for you at all. I was riding and saw a horse and was curious." Every bit of it was true, though I had come over here once I realized it was Sookie. But I hadn't gone out riding to find her. There was always a fine line between the truth and a lie. I always walked it well.

"Somehow I doubt that. Why didn't you leave when you saw it was just me?"

"Reckon you could say I was curious as to why you'd come out here when supposedly you are leaving. I figured you to be back at that old boarding house, packing your belongings. Sure you can't wait to get away from Widow Fortenberry."

I gave her a long look, wondering if that hateful old woman was the only one she couldn't wait to escape.

"Well, you don't know Widow Fortenberry as well as you think. She can be mighty kind when she wants to be." Sookie looked away from me and toward the water for a long moment. "Besides, I don't have much. Won't take long to pack."

She cleared her throat and added, "I came out here to think."

"About what?" Perhaps if I just engaged her in simple conversation it would go a long way to mending fences. I was quickly discovering that Sookie did things her own way and I was having to adjust all my plans to accommodate her, though she didn't know it. Somehow I thought that if she knew just how much control she had over me, Sookie would be delighted.

She stiffened and shook herself. "I'd rather not discuss it. Good day, Mr. Northman." She rose and started towards the path.

I rose as well and though I wanted to stop her, to hold her here and attempt to fix things, I did not grab her arm as she passed me. When she was at the end of the path, I called out, "I'll be seeing you soon, Miss Stackhouse."

She shot me one withering look over her shoulder as she shook the dust from her dress. "I doubt it."

I allowed a small smirk to tease my lips. "I don't. You see," and I paused, making her turn to look at me before finishing, "I'll be on that stagecoach with you."

She made a strangled noise, somewhere between a moan and a shriek. Then with one hot look that would have burned me where I stood, Sookie flounced off. I was still grinning when I heard her mount her horse and ride off. I waited a while and then went to collect Sheriff and ride into town and to the post office to purchase my fare. I was going to make things up to Sookie and get what I wanted, Sookie's stubbornness be damned. Maybe once I got her in my bed, this whatever it was would go away. I did not like being so consumed by a woman.

Later I was strolling down the dusty road whistling and patting the pocket that held my stagecoach ticket when I was joined by Sheriff Pam. I tensed before I could stop myself and she let out a long rolling laugh and said, "Easy there, Northman, I'm not going to shoot you." She eyed me. "Not yet, anyway."

I lowered my hand a little until it was hovering just over the butt of my pistol, and the quirk of her lips was the only indication she registered the move. "What can I do for you, Sheriff?"

"Seems to me," she said slowly, looking me in the eye, "that when you first got here I warned you about Sookie."

"Miss Sookie is a grown woman and can take care of herself," I replied evenly.

"Sure, sure. But she is a friend, also, and since I have so few friends, I tend to be protective of them."

"Yes, I know," I said dryly, "and if I do anything to hurt her, you'll shoot me."

"So the question is, why aren't I shooting you now?"

"Because Sookie told you not too," I said confidently and had the smug satisfaction of seeing the smile fall from her lips.

Pam lost a bit of the confidence and righteousness she was carrying around. "I'm going to assume that you spoke to Sookie and she told you that."

"You could say that," I agreed easily.

"Leave her alone, Northman," Pam said flatly. "She's has plenty of troubles without you adding to them. You had your chance."

"Do you believe that people make mistakes?" I asked, not bothering to respond to her thinly veiled taunt.

"Yes, just as I believe that some people who make mistakes deserve what they get from them."

"That's the advantage about mistakes, you always learn something from them, usually something you never knew before. Good day, Sheriff, it was nice talking to you."

I tilted my hat to her before striding off to the hotel. I stopped to tell the desk clerk I'd be moving on in two days. He was an excitable man and, just as he'd done every day of my stay, kept asking if I was enjoying my stay and if there was anything they could do to entice me to stay with them longer. I glared at him and instructed him to mark down that I was leaving. He gulped hard and nodded then asked if I was going to the farewell party. I leaned in toward him and growled, "Which party would that be?"

"Just a quick town dance and dinner for Miss Sookie's farewell," he stammered. "I thought you of all people would want to be there to see her off."

I blinked for a moment and then nodded.

"Thank you kindly."

And off I went, whistling my way to my room. Hours later, I was shaved and dressed in my best dungarees and my only white shirt, my bolo tie tight around my neck. I joined the others from the hotel in the short walk to the small clearing outside of the school. Tables were groaning under the weight of the spread of food laid out on them. A small group of men were laying out flat planks for a dancing floor and more men were arranging their instruments. I kept a sharp eye for Sookie as I fixed a plate and found a place to watch the party unfold.

It was easy to see that Sookie was as beloved in Desire as I was expendable. The clearing was crowded with every resident of the town. The only face I didn't see was Selah's. Seemed the bitch had some sense. My anger towards the sultry brunette hadn't faded one bit and I couldn't be sure that I wouldn't attempt to strangle her if I laid eyes on her. I did not like being played like that.

I ate my meal standing up and watching the crowd. The cook from the hotel, Lafayette, must have had a heavy hand in preparing the feast. It was delicious. Soon, the sounds of a slow two-step drifted from the quartet in the corner and people began to fill up the dance floor. I watched as they went through some rather simple dances. Then a reel started up and I gripped my tin plate so hard that my knuckles turned white as Sam Merlotte led Sookie to the dance floor. I couldn't figure out why the hell she was dancing with him, but she looked like she was having fun. Her blonde hair flew about her face as Sam whirled her through the steps. With each passing moment, my jealously grew until I was seeing through a curtain of green.

I carried my plate over to the buffet and placed it with the others before taking position on the edge of the dance floor. The music ended with a flourish and I joined in with others clapping, still watching Sookie and Sam. Sam had pulled her over to a shadowed corner and was speaking quickly to her. Sookie shook her head and gestured quite emphatically. When she turned to leave, Sam grabbed her arm. I saw Sookie wince. Suddenly, enough was enough.

I swaggered over with an easy smile on my face as the musicians started warming up another reel. Sookie and Sam both looked at me when I stepped up next to them. I swept off my hat and gave an exaggerated courtly bow towards Sookie. "May I have this dance, Miss Sookie?"

Sam looked ready to explode and Sookie looked at him once before placing her hand in my offered one. "Of course, Mr. Northman."

I led Sookie away, throwing a smirk over my shoulder at Sam. Sookie saw and glared at me. "I'm only doing this because I was raised to be polite."

"I only asked to rescue you," I retorted in a mild tone.

"Who says I needed rescuing?" Sookie hurled back, cheeks flushed.

"When a man puts a hand on a woman like that, she needs to be rescued."

"I was handling myself just fine."

"Not from where I was standing."

"You should have stood somewhere else."

"But the view was so beautiful."

This entire conversation took place as we were lining up for the dance and in hushed hisses. Sookie looked like she was going to say something but the music picked up and we were moving in time with it. It was fairly obvious from the way Sookie moved that she was raised in a well-to-do household that valued culture in a young woman. She was light as air, flitting around like a butterfly. At one point in the dance I was required to put my hands on her hips and lift her into the air.

Heat scorched through me the minute I touched her. I knew she felt it too because she stiffened in my grasp. I lifted her easily and set her down as if she weighed no more than a feather. Then we were spinning and came face to face. There was a gleam in her eye I couldn't translate and I felt a surge of lust so strong I was surprised it didn't knock me over.

All too soon the dance ended and before I could say anything, Sookie had disappeared. Fighting the urge to go after her, I faded to the background, my mind racing. Something had happened during that dance, something I couldn't explain. Sookie had felt something and if I wasn't mistaken, it scared her. Why else would she run off like that?

Suddenly tired, I decided to go back to the hotel. Since I didn't see Sookie, there was no reason to tarry. Social gatherings like this just were not my thing. Especially as my mood darkened.

I was walking away from the gathering when I saw a slight figure rushing away. Not far behind that person was someone else of a stocky build. Inflamed because I knew just who the two of them were, I followed, far enough behind so that they wouldn't see me. Sam cornered Sookie in an alley close to the boarding house. I heard muffled whispers then Sookie snapped something sharply at Sam. That was followed by a soft cry of protest.

I rounded the corner, my pistol in my hand without even thinking about it. What I saw had my blood boiling. Sam had Sookie pinned against the wall, one hand covering her mouth. The other was caressing her arm. Sookie's eyes rolled wildly as she struggled against him. I surged forward and wrapped one hand around Sam's upper arm and jerked him away.

He slammed against the opposite wall and I put myself between him and Sookie, gun leveled at his face. Sookie was sobbing quietly and pressed herself against my back. I felt her tears wet the back of my shirt and my anger increased.

My voice was low and tight as I said, "Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you?"

Sam's eyes were wild and furious and he was grappling at his side for the gun he didn't have. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Northman?"

I cocked the gun, the sound of it carrying in the silence of the night. "It looks like I am stopping you from making a huge mistake."

"Please," Sookie whispered against my back, one slim hand reaching around to grab my gun arm. "Don't. He isn't worth it."

"I beg to differ," I said coldly, eyes still trained on Sam. "It's the lowest kind of man that attacks a woman in an alley."

"She wanted it!" Sam almost shouted. "She owes me!"

Sookie stiffened and I took one threatening step forward. "I don't think she agrees with you, Merlotte."

"The bitch has been parading around me for the last two years," Sam spat. "Taunting and teasing. I could have made her a whore but I let her have the easy way out. Then she has the nerve to deny me? I was only taking what was owed to me."

"You pig!" cried Sookie. "I don't owe you anything. I paid my debt. I don't believe you, Sam. I trusted you."

She broke down in sobs. I was seriously debating pulling the trigger and ending it, but before I could actually do it, Sheriff Pam appeared, her own gun in hand and pointed at me. Her voice was cool as she asked, "Someone want to explain what is going on here?"

Sookie flew from my side to the sheriff's, grabbing her free arm. "Sam attacked me. Eric stopped him."

I spared a quick glance at Pam, which proved to be a mistake. Sam lunged forward, one arm sweeping my gun to the side. His other fist plowed into my stomach. I grunted and dropped my pistol as his fist hit my jaw. I swore ripely and shoved him off. When he charged me again, I planted myself to absorb the blow. When he pulled back to punch again, I hauled off and landed a right hook to the side of his face with enough force to drop him. He grunted and fell to the ground, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Pam wrapped one arm around Sookie and gave me an approving look. "Nicely done, Northman."

"Son of a bitch," I spat and ran a hand over over my mouth and looked down at the smeared blood. "I should have shot him."

By that time a crowd had gathered. Doc Brigant came and knelt beside Sam, peeling his eyelids back to have a look. Then the Doc looked up and said, "Knocked out cold. What should I do with him, Sheriff?"

Pam let Widow Fortenberry and Maria Starr pull Sookie away. "Get some men and haul him down to the jail, lock him up. I'll have a talk with Northman here and then be down in a bit."

As I watched, the piano player from the saloon and the man from the general store came and hauled Sam to his feet. Sam groaned, his head lolling to the side as they carried him down the street. The two women with Sookie swept her away before I could say anything. Pam turned to the rest of the crowd and ordered, "Get along with your business. Show is over. Get on, now."

They dispersed and Pam turned to me. I was cussing under my breath as I picked up my gun. She cocked her head to the side. "Want to give me details?"

"Isn't much to say," I said shortly. "Sookie left and when I noticed Merlotte running after her, I followed them. They exchanged a few words earlier and I was concerned. When I came upon them, he had her backed into the wall. I reckon you can figure out the rest yourself."

"And you stopped him?"

"Yes. I would have shot him but Sookie stopped me." I wish I had ignored her. Really I did. I hated men who attacked women. There were plenty of whores to be bought to relieve oneself. They didn't have to assault innocent women. Men like that were the lowest of scum.

"I'm rather pleased that you didn't. I kinda like you and it would be a shame to arrest you," Pam said lightly.

I arched a brow. "I doubt the charge would have stuck, Sheriff. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to go check on Sookie."

"I don't think so. I'll check on Sookie. I imagine she doesn't want to see a man tonight. I'll come by your hotel room and let you know how she's doing." Pam paused and looked at me like she expected me to argue. I wanted to, but the look in her eye told me it would be a waste of time. If I tried, I had the feeling Pam would just throw me in jail next to Sam. Then I might be up on murder charges because I wouldn't be able to restrain my urge to kill him next time I saw him.

"Fine," I snapped and picked up my hat that had fallen to the ground when Sam punched me in the jaw. "Tell her," I hesitated and shrugged, "Tell her that if she wants, I'll come see her tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to pass it along," Pam replied dryly. Before she left, she asked, "What exactly are your intentions towards Sookie, Northman?"

I jammed the hat on my head and replied, "I'll let you know when I figure them out myself." Then I turned and walked off to the hotel. I wanted ice for my swollen jaw and I wanted whiskey to drown out the rage that was still coursing through me. Tonight had not gone at all like I had planned. Damn Desire, I never should have stopped here.

**Author's Notes: So, yeah. Sam is a little intense there, ya? I had no idea that was going to happen until I wrote it. But it worked and just serves to make Sookie want to leave even more. I'll try and have the next chapter written within the next couple of weeks. I'm afraid all my writing has been suffering as I've been going through one of my 'read every book I can get my hands on' phase. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to hearing from all of you! Ciao.**


End file.
